Silent Music
by Nadia Pendragon
Summary: Nakia and Severus are forced together in an unwelcome union. Both have their own baggage and both take different approaches to dealing with it. However, it is with Silent Music that the two of them learn that, perhaps, baggage can be left forgotten at the doorstep of a new beginning. - My spin on the "Marriage Law" theme. Updates when possible. SevxOC Starts in GoF AU
1. Intro-Prolog

**Introduction:**

Hello and thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. I hope that you enjoy it, but first let us get a few things out of the way so you can enjoy it to it's fullest!  
1) This disclaimer applies to all chapters created. I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters or themes within it. Please give proper credit where credit is due. Thank you.  
2) I will attempt to update as often as I can, but I have an infant and a full time job, so I'm afraid that I do not get as much time as I wish I did to actually write.

3) **_This story is in the perspective of my main character Nakia. However, throughout the story there will be points where I need Severus's point of view to explain something better or because it makes sense to show something from his perspective. In these cases the font will change into what you see now (bold and italics). There will be no other "announcement" of the perspective change. If this is too confusing please let me know and I will attempt to add something to make it more obvious without out right stating "perspective change" (which I think is rather tacky)_**.

**Prolog**:

_ Dear Witch/Wizard,_

_ The Ministry of Magic's department of Census has brought it to general knowledge that the wizarding world is in a decline. There are fewer children being born to magical parents and it is a concern that it might cause a collapse in our society. With this in mind the Ministry of Magic has made a new Law, in hopes to boost the number of children born. This law will affect only a select group of witches an wizards, please continue reading to see if you or a loved one falls into this group and then report to the Ministry._

_ Union Law:_

_ Those who fall in the age range of nineteen to forty must marry in accordance to the new Union Law. All witches and wizards who fall in this age group will be given three months to announce their union pair to the Ministry along with a marriage date (which must fall within the year). Anyone who has not sent notice to the Ministry by this time will be sent a letter with a compatibility charm to complete and a date to visit the Ministry. At the time of their meeting they will be given the name of the Witch or Wizard the Ministry has chosen for their union._

_ Once a Union has been made official (after the date of bonding), the pair will be required to conceive a child within the next year. If this does not happen, they will be required to report to the Ministry Health Center for a fertility consultation._

_ If you fall within this law and think that you should be excused, please request forms for exemption and have them sent in within the next month. If approved, you will be notified immediately._

_ Thank you for your cooperation and a bright future to all of wizard kind._

_The Ministry Of Magic_

In his private rooms within the castle of Hogwarts, a surly dark professor sneered and sent the letter into the fire. He wished that he could believe that the Ministry was unable to think up of such asinine things, but over the past few years he'd learned better. The Minister of Magic was anything but a brilliant a man, and this sounded exactly like something he would do.

Nearly on the other side of the country a slim girl was frowning at her identical letter, not sure what to make of it. Setting the letter aside to consider at a later date, she picked up the textbook in her lap and continued with her studies so she could move on with her day. She saw no point in letting the new law upset her until she knew if it was even going to affect her or not.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Nakia glanced around her as she made her way through the Ministry halls. Upon her uncle's request, she'd filed the paperwork for an exception to the new Union Laws, but they had been turned down. Instead they'd requested a meeting with her, not the standard one where they would had her the name of the husband they were supposedly picking for her, but an extended meeting.

When she'd first read about the new law she'd been numb to it, not caring as she wasn't even sure that it was going to affect her to begin with. Now that she knew differently...she still wasn't sure. Part of her demanded to be outraged, but the other part wondered if it was even worth it.

She'd spent so many years of her youth being upset, being mad at one thing or another that she'd decided was unfair or unjust. Things had happened, though. She'd become aware that the world was unfair and that it was a waste of energy to try and be upset about it. There was a difference between unfair and unjust.

She wasn't sure which category this law fell under.

Coming to a stop outside the Minister's office door, she took a deep breath before knocking lightly. At first no one answered, making her wonder if maybe she'd gotten the time or possibly the day wrong, but after a few moments the Minister's voice came, calling for her to come in.

Opening the door just wide enough for her to slip through, she carefully entered the office and closed the door behind her. She'd never been in the Minister's office before, she doubted that many people could actually boast such a feat, and since she was an adult they'd refused to let her uncle come with her. So she was alone, unsure as to what was going on or what was expected of her. Thankfully, though, it seemed the Minister was expecting this as he stood from his desk with what should have been a warm smile and motioned towards a chair.

"Please, take a seat, Miss. Hawkshood. My apologies if I've kept you waiting any, I'm afraid that many people demand my attention and sometimes time just gets away from me. Tea?" The Minister greeted as she took her seat.

She shook her head to decline the offer of tea as she made herself comfortable, not bothering to reply to his apology about her waiting at the door. She knew that it was most likely for appearance only that he bothered to even mention his delayed reaction, he didn't actually care. He just didn't want her to go around telling everyone that the Minister tried to blow off a meeting.

Once the Minister had taken his seat again and shuffled some things around on his desk, they plunged into the matter at hand.

"Your application for exemption was brought to my personal attention, as it did not fall under anything that we were actually expecting. I'm afraid that we had to decline to give you the exemption – as you well know, I'm sure. It would seem, though, that you are one of a few who did not get a match with the filed compatibility charm and so we have an offer we'd like you to consider."

Nakia waited silently for him to continue, not bothering to react to his rundown of past events. It had been painfully aware that she was not going to get an exemption from the law when she'd been sent the compatibility charm to fill out and send back along with a letter of apology and a day to come to the Ministry. It had been a week later that she'd gotten the letter with the adjusted meeting time and new instructions.

When it became apparent to the Minister that she wasn't going to reply, he bumbled on. "We understand that due to your...situation...a few years back that you are trying to finish your schooling, though two years behind. We've contacted Hogwarts and they've agreed to accept you into the school should you desire. I mention that because one of the other people who didn't get a compatibility match works there teaching Potions...one Severus Snape. Now, if you agree to the arrangement you will not be taking his class, but from my understanding you have already sat your N.E. for Potions so you wouldn't be needing the class anyway. This would allow you to finish your schooling and allow you to keep your wand...though I would suppose that we could manage something else if this is unacceptable to you."

Nakia frowned slightly at the Minster's words. He was giving her a choice, though she didn't see how it particularly mattered. She figured there must have been something else that prompted the offer, other than her need to finish her schooling, but she wasn't sure she wanted to press.

"If I'm to marry a stranger, I don't see how it would matter who it is. Knowing where they work makes them no less of a stranger to me. The idea of continuing my schooling is appealing though, and from my understanding Hogwarts is quite the school."

The Minister blinked slightly, surprised at her response. Quickly though his surprise gave way and a smile pulled tightly at his lips. "Very well then. Here is the name of your husband and his address and if you'll fill this out I will send it to Hogwarts so they can send you your school supply list. Once your name has been given to Mr. Snape, you will have two weeks to send in the date you be married. I'd suggest you send him an owl in two days time if you haven't heard from his already to try and set up a meeting to get details sorted out. Also, here are all the rules that you two will have to abide by. We will have a way to make sure you are following them, so please do be careful."

Nakia looked over the papers that he handed her carefully and quickly filled out the one that he indicated that she should. Once that was done she leaned back in her chair, one last question in mind. "What about the fact you wish each couple to conceive a child within the first year? With my still being in school I must say that it doesn't seem that it would work out well."

The Minister frowned slightly and shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't make an exception that matter. The school has already agreed to make any necessary changes for you should a pregnancy occur while you are still in schooling."

It wasn't the answer that she was looking for but she nodded anyway and excused herself from the room. In the back of her mind she was raging, how dare they do something so invasive, however she didn't show up upset outwardly. There was hardly any point in doing so since it was obvious that they weren't going to make any exceptions it seemed. She figured perhaps is a person held a dangerous job, something that didn't work well with marriage or children, but otherwise they were going to ignore any other request, no matter how valid they may be.

Walking out of the Ministry she made her way home, stopping only long enough to pick up a quick dinner for her uncle and her as she'd promised she'd do. She briefly filled in her uncle on what the Minister had said before shuffling off to her bedroom to meditate, trying not to let the entire issue phase her.

Having pushed it to the back of her mind she'd soon forgotten all about it, only to be reminded four days later when a letter came in the post for her. It was rare that she got mail anymore, though she did get some from back home on occasion. She didn't recognize the handwriting on this letter though, the spidery script foreign to her.

Flipping the letter over in her hands, she carefully pulled the envelope open and extracted the letter.

_Miss. Hawkshood,_

_ It has been brought to my attention that we are suppose to meet in order to set a date for our up coming union. I'm free in two days time (August 27__th__) and wish to have a meeting with you at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. If this time does not work for you, please let me know so we can reschedule._

_ Severus Snape_

It was brief and to the point and polite enough, but it still made Nakia frown. It wasn't that the time was bad for her, but it seemed to so abrupt. There was no mention of the fact their marriage was dictated by the Ministry or anything of that such. It was as if it was a business transaction. She supposed that it was to a point, but she didn't see why it would have to be treated as such.

Taking a deep breath she smoothed the frown away from her face and picked up a scrap piece of paper to write a quick reply on, sending it off with the bird that was waiting. That done she left the study to go up to her room, intent on meditating again in an attempt to prepare herself mentally for whatever the next couple days were going to bring.

_August 27th_

Nakia took one last look at herself in the mirror after checking the time to make sure she wasn't running late. She'd picked out a rose colored flowing ankle shirt and a dusty brown peasant top. She'd matched it with a pair of gladiator style sandals and some neutral make-up. She thought she looked casual enough, but nicer than normal seeing as it was her first meeting with her soon-to-be-husband.

With fifteen minutes left before she was suppose to meet up with him, she hurried down the stairs to bid her uncle good-bye, and to let him know that lunch was in the fridge, and then apperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

She'd only been there once before, when she'd left America to come to live with her uncle. The place hadn't changed much, the decent sized pub and inn flowing with light traffic. She noticed that some of the tables had been replaced and updated, though. It was a nice touch to what seemed like an otherwise medicore place, though she realized that it was a rather well known place as it opened up into a major shopping Alley, bridging the muggle world with the wizarding.

"Ah, Miss! Welcome, is there something I can get you?" Tom, as she'd learned his name was, called from behind the bar, drawing her attention.

Smiling politely, she nodded and pointed to a table. "I think I'm going to sit over there, but I'd love a glass of water."

Tom frowned at her order of water, but nodded slightly and quickly filled a glass, handing it over to her when she came up to the counter. "You know I'm trying to run a business here, right? Can't keep up income if everyone who stays just orders water." He joked with a small smile, though she knew that it was a serious request for her to buy something to eat too.

Laughing lightly, Nakia nodded and motioned towards the table she decided to sit at once more. "I'm afraid that I'm waiting on someone and it would be quite rude to eat before he got here. However if you'd like, I would love a chicken salad – which I have heard many good things about from here – when he arrives."

The owner of the place smiled at her order and nodded, before frowning. "This person you're meeting up with...wouldn't happen to be because of that new law they just passed. To boost the number of wizards or whatever."

Nakia shared his frown briefly before smiling again. "I'm afraid so, the Ministry didn't see fit to give me an exception and picked a husband for me. Quite the predicament, but I don't suppose there is much we can do about the matter at this point. I hope you don't mind us using your establishment as a neutral meeting ground."

Tom nodded slightly, that had been the situation for a few people coming through. "Of course, of course. So who did the Ministry pair you up with? Not some bumbling old fool, I hope, you're much to pretty."

This made her laugh slightly. "Like I said, the Ministry picked so I'm not entirely sure. All I know is his name. Severus Snape."

Tom's eyes seemed to bug at the name, a startled look stealing across his face. It worried her slightly. It would seem that he knew her soon-to-be better than she did, though that wasn't saying much as she'd never even see the man before. "I don't want to sway your opinion, though I'll tell you this much...don't get your hopes up with him, he is known to scare more than inspire."

Nakia puzzled over his statement, though she managed to keep the smile from slipping off his face, but nodded nonetheless. "Thanks I guess...if you see him come in please point him in my directions. Thank you." With that she retreated with her water in hand to the table that she'd picked out among the few empty ones that were there. It was in the back and in the corner, giving her a good view of the rest of the place while keeping her out of the way. She knew that it was a stratigic placing, picked subconsciously so no one could sneak up on her, but she didn't care to dwell on the matter.

_**Severus glanced over at the clock hanging on his office wall one last time before apperating to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was suppose to be meeting up with one Nakia Hawkshood.**_

_** A mere four days before he'd been informed of the match the Ministry had chosen for him due to the idiotic marriage law they had recently passed. He was of the opinion that the Ministry was too nosy and that it was just another attempt by the purebloods to create more pureblood children. Upon having found out that some exceptions were going to be made, he'd made every attempt to be exempt from the stupid law, but it seemed that the gods were against him as each time he'd been denied.**_

_** The Headmaster, Dumbledore, had been optimistic about the entire thing, though he'd yet to convenience Severus of any good that could come from the law. He had pointed out that while not ideal, at least the Ministry was offering to let people pick their own matches and then were using compatibility charms to match those who did not have a union of their choosing. It meant that whoever he was pair with should, ideally, be at least tolerable to him. However that had backfired on him as well, seeing as a few days after having turned in the compatibility charm he'd been informed that no matches had been made. Instead he'd been paired up with another person who'd had no match.**_

_** Upon his arrival at the Leaky Cauldron eyes darted towards him and quickly darted away. Many of the occupants seemed to be students of the school he worked at. However the owner of the establishment quickly caught his attention and waved him over.**_

_** Scowling at being detoured as he was searching to find a place to sit, Severus walked over to the counter to find out what the man could want. "What is it? I'm here to meet something and I don't need you to make me late."**_

_** Tom didn't seem put off by the bite of his words, something not many people could accomplish, and instead just nodded as if returning a greeting. "I know, Snape, that's why I called you over. Your very nice and very pretty fiance is already here and asked me to take your order for food and point you in the direction of her table. So what do you want to eat?"**_

_** Raising a brow at the usefulness Tom had provided, he glanced over a menu quickly. "I'll have a fire-whiskey and water. A steak with your mixed vegetables should suffice for food."**_

_** Tom grunted an acknowledgement and quickly poured the fire-whiskey and water and called back the food order to the cook in the back. "Over there. Go take a seat and when the food is ready I'll have Sue bring it out to you. You treat that little lady right, you hear me. She's too sweet for you."**_

_** Severus decided to ignore the warning and instead just inclined his head in thanks as he cast his gaze towards the table Tom had indicated. It was positioned in the corner of the room in the back, a seat that he would have chosen himself as it gave him a good vantage of the room. Sitting there was a young woman who seemed as out of place in the slightly dingy establishment as a peasant in a castle.**_

_** Her auburn hair was pulled back into a neat braid that trailed over her shoulder and reached below the tabletop. From what he could see she was dressed pleasantly and simply enough. She was very pretty, he'd give Tom that, and her elf like features held a thoughtful look on them. Perhaps if she was as quiet as she looked this would manage to work out after all, though his hopes that it would work out that way were slim.**_

Nakia looked up upon hearing a male clearing his throat from above her. She'd heard him approach but hadn't bothered to look up, not feeling threatened. She assumed that the man was her soon-to-be husband, but he wasn't anything that she'd expected. She knew that he was a teacher, but she hadn't expected them to have paired her up with someone who was significantly older than her.

He wasn't bad looking, though she wouldn't call him handsome either. His black hair was shoulder length and hung in limp slightly greasy looking curtains around his face. His eyes black eyes were striking, peering out from his pale face and down a slightly large and pointed nose. He was dressed in all black and looked like he'd be at least six foot if he didn't slouch, but even slouching she knew that he'd be taller than she five foot one frame. He wore all black, except for the white of the collar of the shirt that he wore under the black outer jacket.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely after a moment, not wanting to assume that this was Severus Snape, though she felt confident that it was, so she wouldn't make a fool of herself it it wasn't him.

The man's scowl deepened slightly, obviously not have expected that answer. "You are Nakia Hawkshood, correct?" He practically growled out, making it painfully clear that he was no more pleased with the situation than she was.

Deciding not to b put off by his scowl she nodded and motioned towards the chair across from her. "Yes, that's correct. That must make you Severus Snape. Please, take a seat."

He didn't take the seat next to her, instead choosing to take the seat next to her that allowed him a better view of the building. At first neither said anything, instead choosing to sit there in silence and study each other. Nakia, herself, wasn't sure how she was suppose to breach the topic of a Ministry dictated marriage.

They sat silently as their food was brought, Nakia mumbling a quick thanks to the person who brought it. After a few bites though she set her fork down, her eyes closed in her attempt to control her irritation. This meeting was set up by Severus and he wasn't even making an attempt to talk. She supposed she could see how the situation was awkward, after all she herself wasn't comfortable, but he was a man and many years her senior. It would have made sense for him to take control of her conversation. Instead he just sat there.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and settled her gaze on her future husband. "This silence is getting us no where fast, I'm afraid. You said that we were meeting to make arrangements for our marriage, so I suppose that would be the wise thing to do."

Severus seemed surprised that she had spoken up, his eyebrow raising as he paused in his cutting of his steak. He finished the bite he was eating and chased it down with some water before replying. "At least you're smart enough to see the point of the meeting. As you know I'm a teacher at Hogwarts and from my understanding you will be joining as a student – however older than the rest – this school year so you should know that the school term starts within the week. It makes sense to have what ever...ceremony... or whatever you deem we have to have done before then. My understanding is that most women have these things already planned out since adolescence, and while you're not much older than, it shouldn't take you long to get things ironed out."

Her first reaction was to be put off and upset by his comment, but she quickly tempered her emotions.

"If I had the time or inclination to plan out my wedding in the years past then perhaps I would be among what you deem the typical. However, that is not the case. I hardly see point in putting off this, though, there is no need for a ceremony as if this was a match of love instead of what it really is, a match ordered by the Ministry. As such I think the best course of action would to simply go to the Ministry and sign the papers."

Her words made Severus raise a brow. It was obvious that he didn't believe that a female could forgo the traditional ceremony that weddings normally held (though he had heard of people eloping before, he'd always assumed they still had some kind of small ceremony). After a second of thought, though, he nodded. "That is acceptable. I honestly don't have time for such things, but I was told to _humor_ you and offer anyway."

The fact that he asked how to deal with her, or that someone offered him advice because they deemed that he'd need it, boasted little for the success of a union between the two of them, but Nakia pushed the worry away. "I'm glad we agree on the matter. Have you and the headmaster discussed living arrangements for me? From my understanding I will not be sorted into a house and as we will technically be married I'm sure that everyone will except us to share rooms, even in the school."

By this time Severus had already gone back to eating, not feeling inclined to wait, like Nakia did, until the conversation was over. "I don't care what _everyone _will be expecting. The _Ministry_ has it in their minds they can meddle where they shouldn't be and _they_ will demand such an arrangement. The headmaster has already seen to an extra room being added to mine, as I will not be sharing my bed with some girl."

All pretenses of polite had been thrown off it seemed. Still, though, Nakia cooled herself. "That seems fine. If I'm honest, I was unsure as to how bedsharing would work anyway as I have never done so before and do not relish the idea of being confined to one side of my bed. Hardly seems practical. Before we get further ahead of ourselves – and I do realize that I prompted the topic change before – _when_ would you prefer to go to the Ministry to sign papers. I was under the impression that we were to send notice to the Ministry when the union was to be solidified, however I don't think it makes sense to wait till after the school year starts. It would cause and upset in not only my studies but that of the other students and whatever routine that you have."

Severus scowled at the mention of signing marriage papers and grunted slightly. "As you said. Why put it off? I am free today, obviously."

Nakia stilled. She hadn't meant for him to jump on board the "why wait" wagon and decide to do it immediately. She'd thought that she'd at least have a few days to prepare for whatever might happen. Of course she could always tell him no, that it would have to be put off a few days because she was much too busy to do it right then, but it wouldn't be the truth. She'd cleared her entire day just in case her meeting with her betrothed ran past lunch. Of course, at that time she hadn't thought it would because they were going to sign the marriage license; she'd thought, at the time, that they'd be busy planning out what future they might have together.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly as she tried to force her brain to start working again. Opening her eyes once more, she met Severus's gaze, trying to ignore the scowl on his face. "That seems fine. As I said, I see no reason to put it off, and that will give me time to adjust to a new environment without the stress of school work on top of it. Let me just see if Tom has an owl that I can borrow to send a letter to the Ministry real quick to let them know that we will be signing the paperwork today. When you finish your meal we can run by there. Afterward I would like it if you'd accompany me to get a ring...this might not be a marriage of love, but will be a marriage in appearance if nothing else."

She didn't give Severus time to respond, knowing already that he'd sneer at the idea of ring shopping and would tell her to go herself. Standing up, she briskly walked over to Tom and asked about the use of an owl, something he allowed with a small frown and a quick glance over at Severus. Not in the mood to placate the man, she ignored the obvious concern and she scribbled a quick note to the Ministry. Once sure that it was secure in the owl's grasp, she sent it off and went back to her table, where Severus was already finishing his meal.

Having lost her appetite, she paid for her half eaten meal – ignoring the scowling look of Severus – and walked over to the floo. While they could apperate, as both knew where the Ministry was easily enough, she wasn't going to run the risk of them appearing in different areas and having to search to find him in the normally busy place.

Severus seemed to have the same idea as he took a pinch of the powder, grabbed her by the upper arm, and jerked her into the fireplace with him to be whisked away to their destination.

As usual the place was busy and moving quickly upon their arrival. Severus let go of her arm immediately though with a quick snap to stay close. She was fine with that, preferring not to be dragged around by her arm, and it wasn't like she was going to dawdle around in a place that she was learning to hate.

Severus seemed to know where he was going as he led her towards the elevator and barked a quick floor number to the man operating it. He stood in the back and when they reached the floor he not-so-gently shoved her out before him then took off down the hall. Once she was sure she had her balance she walked carefully after him, not worried about if he got to the office first as then he'd just have to wait for her. If he was utterly kind he would actually get the process started before she got there, so all she had to do was quickly sign and leave.

Sadly her luck wasn't so good, as Severus stood waiting just outside the office with his arms crossed and his scowl even more etched into his face. She was beginning to think that she knew what his students felt like during their time in his class. Of course this only made her thankful that she wasn't taking his class as she doubted that she could deal with his cowling at her both in every day life and inside the classroom. At least while he was busy teaching she'd have some kind of reprieve.

Ignoring the irritated looked, she walked into the office before him, letting him catch the door as she quickly swung it open. The clerk behind the desk was reading some magazine and didn't look up until Severus stepped in behind her and cleared his throat – he made even that seem menacing.

The clerk looked up quickly, his feet falling off the desk where he'd propped them up at some point during the day. "Oh! Professor Snape and...uh...Missus. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Before Nakia had a chance to reply, Severus had scoffed. "You're even more of an dim-wit out of school than you were in, Smith. I don't see how you managed to pass if you're asking such idiotic questions while at work. You work in the marriage office of the license department; you tell me what we're here for." He wasn't holding back the sneer from his voice, making Nakia think that perhaps he had been putting forth some kind of effort when talking to her as she hadn't heard the full affect of his sneering before.

The sneer seemed to do it's job, though, and the guy behind the desk seemed to jump to attention and began to quick scramble around for papers. "Oh, right! The new law, I guess it affects you too...of course. Here you are. Just bring them back here when they are signed, or you can send them in via owl if you don't want to make the trek back. Most people actually request them via owl too, but I guess a few do come collect them personally." He babbled as he slid some papers towards them.

Severus scoffed slightly and was about to snap another response when Nakia stepped forward, this time beating him to it. "Thank you for you help. I'm afraid we're on a bit of a time crunch, neither of us were expecting to have to get married in the near future so we hadn't set aside time for it. So we're just going to sign the papers here. That is, of course, if you'll act as witness."

The guy seemed startled for a moment, his eyes wide as he darted a quick look to Severus and back to her. Nakia could already see the gears of his mind working, trying to figure out how the union would work, but a glare from Severus made him rethink saying anything. Instead he just nodded quickly and passed a quill over to her.

Taking the quill carefully in hand, she carefully read over the paper then signed her name where indicated. Once her name had been inked she handed the quill over to Severus with a raised brow, which caused him to only scowl more. She was starting to wonder how deep his scowl could even get.

Once both of them had signed the paper the guy behind the counter turned it towards him and scribbled his name on the witness line. Under the unwavering glare of Severus, he stamped the marriage license and sent it off for the Minister's signature.

"Well...okay...that's that I guess. The Minister should send the license back to you within the next week, though it's official now. Umm...unless there is something else you need..." The guy stammered out under Severus's glare, not meeting his gaze. It was almost amusing, in a sadistic kind of way.

Nakia's now-husband didn't bother with a reply, though, instead turning around in a whirl of his wizarding robes and left the room, leaving her to quickly thank the man behind the counter and hurry after him.

Catching up, she frowned for a second before forcing a smile onto her face. "I hope you don't think that I have already forgotten about the ring. You aren't getting out of that, you know. There is a nice jewelry store in Diagon Alley that we can visit. After that you are free to go off and do your own thing while I return home to pack my things. Where I should I send everything, while I'm on the subject? As you said, the Ministry will expect us to live together and now that we are married I highly doubt that they will wait."

Severus stopped, growling slightly deep in his throat before turning sharply towards her. She could see in his eyes that he had a comment that he wanted to make, but something held him back, making him bite his tongue. He took a few moments to collect himself, though he never stopped glaring, before he answered.

"Fine, but do not expect me to be of any help to you in picking out some...ring...as I hardly care. You will be moving into my rooms at Hogwarts, as all professors are required to be at the school a week before the blundering students arrive in order to get classrooms ready. I spend all of my holidays there as well, so it will not be till after the school year that you will join me at your new...home."

He didn't give her a chance to respond after that, turning around again and briskly walking to the elevator. She didn't mind, though, this time following silently after him as she mulled over the fact that she was going to have to find a way to think of his place as her home.

The elevator ride was silent and she didn't protest when he dragged her back through the floo system to the leaky cauldron and out the back. As he didn't know where to get a wedding ring, Nakia guided them both through the crowd of students and other people in Diagon Alley and into a jewelry store, which was thankfully mostly vacant.

True to his word, Severus didn't help any, following a few paces behind as she looked through the glass counters at the sparkly jewelry that lay beneath. At one point a sales lady had come out, a brilliant smile on her face, to ask if they needed any help, but a quick glare from Severus had sent her away. Not that Nakia was particularly feeling like accepting help, though part of her wished that someone else would just pick out the ring. It had seemed like a good idea at first, but now that she was actually doing it she wasn't sure. All of the rings she saw represented love, an everlasting tie between two people that her and her husband didn't share.

After nearly half an hour of looking, though, she found what she was looking for. Unlike the shiny diamond rings in the "wedding" section of the store, this silver ring was lined with eight emeralds with a black diamond set in the center just above the rest. It was perfect. Looking at it, as pretty as it was, it didn't seem to scream "I love this person". It didn't tell the whole world a lie outright.

Calling the sales lady back over with a small smile she pointed down to the ringer under the glass. "I would like that one, please. You don't have to box it, I'll be wearing it out."

The lady smile brightly at the sale and quickly fetched the ring. Holding it out she watched, her smile slipping, as Nakia took it and slipped it on her ringer finger. The ring quickly adjusted it's size to fit. Both women stared at the ring for a moment before Severus cleared his throat.

"If that is all. Can we pay and get out of here?" He snapped, bringing them both out of their thoughts. The sales lady quickly moved to do as asked, pulling up the total on the old style till. Much to Nakia's surprise, Severus paid for the ring before guiding her back out of the building and towards the Leaky Cauldron.

After a quick good bye and Severus informing her that she could floo into his office with her things around eleven the next day, she apperated home, where her uncle was waiting. She ignored his pointed looks at her ring and informed him that she had gotten married that day, as her and Severus had seen no point in prolonging things, and that she'd be moving to the castle the next day. She then left him speechless in the living room to start packing. Normally she'd do it with magic, sending things zipping along into boxes and suitcases, but this time she chose to do it by hand. It would give her something to do as she came to terms with now being Mrs. Snape.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Nakia took a last look around her room with a small frown. It looked barren now that all of her things were packed up. Kind of like it had when she had first moved in with her uncle the year before. The twin bed had been stripped of it's sheets and lay bare off in the corner, the dresser was barren of any nick nacks and the book shelf was empty save for two books that belonged to her uncle. The room still smelled faintly of the incense that she burned while meditating, but all of it had been packed up and she knew that soon the smell would fade. Her yoga mat was missing from the corner and the few posters that she'd had hung up where missing from the pale walls.

Taking a deep breath and patting her pocket to make sure that all of her shrunken belongings were still there, she left the room and closed the door behind her. She'd miss her uncle's house. It had quickly become her safe haven after having been relocated from America. She supposed that given enough time Severus' house would become her safe haven as well, but she doubted that it would happen quickly.

Pushing the depressing thought from her mind, she went down stairs and poked her head into the kitchen. Ever since her announcement the night before her uncle had been avoiding her, unsure as to how to talk to her it seemed.

"Uncle. Thank you for letting me stay here as long as I have. As you know, you didn't have to open your doors to me and I am forever grateful that you did. This marriage might not be traditional, but it is what it is and while I hate to leave you alone it's time that I be going." She spoke to his back, not put off by the fact that he didn't turn around to look at her.

He didn't respond and she left him sitting there, looking down into his coffee, as she walked to the fireplace. It was nearing eleven. With a last mental check to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she took a pinch of floo powder and stared at the clock on the wall until it struck eleven o'clock. At that time she threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped in, requesting to be sent to Severus Snape's Office in Hogwarts.

In a dizzying whirl wind, she hurtled through the floo system until she reached her destination, stepping out into her new husband's fireplace.

The room was as she had expected to some extent. It was obviously located in the dungons, as the on window in the room looked out into a lake. The stone walls behind his desk were lined with potions and the desk itself was a heavy dark oak with a plush black leather wing back chair behind it. There was a second black wing backed chair off to the side. Not too far away bubbled a potion as well, obviously something he was working on for himself and not for the school term, or perhaps it was for the infirmary as she had always assumed the Potion's Master would brew all the potions for the school. There wasn't much lighting in the room, save for a few candles which cast an eery glow throughout the room, making the shadows dance in the corners.

Behind the desk, working on something, was her husband – Severus Snape. If she hadn't known better she would have thought that he was wearing the same clothes as he was the day before and hadn't bothered to shower, as his hair still hung in limp curtains around his face. However she doubted that was the case as she'd gotten the impression that he was quite the perfectionist in everything that he did.

Upon her arrival he looked up, though not before finishing what he was doing first. A scowl stole over his face quickly, messing up the smoothness. "Follow me." Was all she got in greeting as he stood from his desk and walked around to a door that she hadn't noticed before.

Not wasting any time he went through the door, letting her follow behind, and into what looked to be his – and now her's as well – living area. It was a large room with a fireplace that had a couch and two chairs that sat close enough to stay warm when the fire was lit. The walls were completely covered in dark wood shelves, most of which were filled with books. The other shelves were filled with more potions, some of which she knew by site and other she didn't, but would be sure to find out. In the corner was a small table with two high back chairs which she assumed was for when he took meals in his rooms instead of the great hall, where meals were normally served during the school year. There was also a writing desk off to the other side that was kept neatly with a stack of parchment, a quill, and a place for whatever mail he got.

There were two doors in the room other than the one they had just come through. Severus motioned towards one. "That is my room. Do not go in there unless given permission to do so. This is your room..." He quickly walked through the second door and into a plain looking bedroom that had a queen sized bed, a dresser, wardrobe, desk and empty book shelf. "...you may do with it as you please, change it however you like I do not care. Through that door is a bathroom which you will share with me and connects to both rooms. Again, do not enter my bedroom unless told you can, and do not mess with my things in the bathroom."

With that he turned and briskly walked away, leaving her there in the room by herself.

Unsure as to if she was suppose to follow him or not, she chose not to and to start unpacking and personalizing the room. Severus had said that she could do whatever she wanted to the room so she supposed that included changing up the general look of it.

Taking out her wand, she studied the room carefully for a moment before flicking the wand at the walls. Instantly the stone walls were covered in dark purple wallpaper that was flecked with silver. Next up was the bed. With a quick flick of her wand she changed the plain white sheets silver and a purple comforter appeared appeared in place of the white one. She also moved the bed into the middle of the room and moved the wardrobe onto the other side of the room from the dresser. That done she emptied her pockets of all of her shrunken things and went to work enlarging them once more.

Once everything was back to it's original size she set to work unpacking everything by hand. First came the clothes, which she carefully folded and put away or hung up. Next went the books, which she alphabetized by author and ordered by subject. Then she hung up her posters and picked a spot to set up her masses of pillows that made up her mediation area. She found good place for the incense that would let the smell reach the entire room and stowed away the yoga mat in the wardrobe so it was out of the way.

By the time all was said and done it was past lunch time.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Nakia carefully entered the main living area, taking her time to look around and see where things were. Upon realizing that Severus wasn't in there, though, and her stomach protesting having missed lunch, she ventured back to his office, where she found him in the exact spot she had come across him when she'd arrived.

"Severus, it is past lunch time. I do not know if you've eaten yet, but I for one haven't and my stomach is protesting so. Is there any chance of getting you to stop working long enough to join me for lunch?"

At her voice, Severus looked up, scowling as he usual did. "I do not intent to hold your hand through day to day activities! If you want lunch then just sit at the table in the living area and the house elves will attend to you, I should not have to show you how to sit at a table I would think." He grumped at her, obviously not liking the interruption to his day.

Nakia wrestled with her automatic reaction to bite back, sensing a long evening of mediation in her future. Once she was sure that she had a hold of her emotions again she took a deep breath and leveled her gaze onto Severus, who had gone back to scribbling on the parchment in front of him. "No, you do not have to show me how to sit at a table, I think I have enough practice to do that on my own. However I was hoping we could make the best of this arrangement and at least be friends. As I know close to nothing about you, I was hoping to entice you into telling me about yourself over food. However, if you have already eaten or if you are not inclined to dine with me then that is fine. All you have to say is that you will not be joining me."

Severus's scowl lessened as he contemplated her words for a moment. While he was not a sociable man by nature, he was a logical man and the rational part of him said that at least a friendship with the person he was married to would make things a lot easier. That is, if they could even become friends. There were very, very few people that he counted among his true friends...he could actually only thing of one.

Nodding slightly, he stood from his desk. "Fine...I will join you for a late lunch, but do not expect me to do this often. Once the school year starts I will have little time for such frivolities."

Nakia couldn't help the smile that stole across her face at this point. She had been sure that he would have just turned around and barked at her that he wasn't joining her for lunch and leave it at that, basically doing just as she had said. Instead he had actually thought over her point and seemed to accept the attempt that she was making. In a way it seemed out of character for the man she'd only known for a day and had spent even less time with in a true conversation, but she was willing to set aside any judgments she might have already made.

This time Severus let her go first through the door into – now – their living quarters. When she took a seat at the small table he did the same and almost as if the house elves had been spying food popped up on the table.

Not knowing what to say, she silently served herself some of the food and poured herself some pumpkin juice that had been brought up along with it. Severus did the same but as the silence dragged on his scowl started to get deeper again. Sensing that if she didn't speak up that this wouldn't happen again, she attempted the started of the conversation.

"I suppose if I am to ask for any information of yourself then perhaps I should give you some about me. As you already know I am nineteen years of age, though I will be twenty here in the next month. I previously lived in America, which will explain my accent if you hadn't already guessed it. Due to...circumstances...I was relocated to England and lived with my uncle. Those same circumstances led me to miss two years of my schooling, which is what I am trying to finish, though it is not required of me. I have little thought as to what I'd like to do with the rest of my life, but I know that having some NEWT level classes done will help me in whatever I might decide to do."

Severus was paying attention to what she was saying, though she could tell that he found little of it interesting. Trying to connect with him, she continued on. "You should also have been informed by now that I will not be taking Potions this year with you as I have already taken my NEWT level course. I was very good at Potions when I went to school, it had always been a bit of a passion. My father use to professionally brew potions, he had a shop back in America. Before his passing he use to let me help out in the shop. Perhaps that is why I have such a love for the subject. I had planned on seeking further education in the subject, but now...I'm not sure how that will work out exactly."

At the last part Severus frowned slightly and seemed to pay more attention. It seemed they did have something in common, if only it was for potions, but he also knew that she might just be saying that because he taught the subject.

Making a quick decision, he grunted softly and nodded. "It can be arranged, but first you must show me that you are actually a competent brewer. I don't accept anything below an E for my NEWT level class and I will expect nothing but the best if I am to teach you anything beyond that point. From my experience most students are complete dunderheads who shouldn't stand near a cauldron, much less use one."

Nakia couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up. She hadn't expected him to offer to teach her more, and she definitely hadn't expected him to show such insult towards his students. She knew that he was a surly person, but she had thought that if he had been teaching for any amount of time that he had to at least have some joy in it. In all reality she'd only been trying to some what bridge the gap between the two of them, find some kind of common ground in which they could build some kind of friendship upon.

Meeting his startled gaze, she nodded and smiled. "I would very much like it if you'd take the time to teach me further, at your own convenience of course. I'm not sure how I'll measure up, but I will definitely try my hardest if you'll give me a chance."

Severus grumbled slightly, not sure exactly how he had managed to make her smile, but didn't say anything else. With that they lapsed into silence once more, this time though his irritation didn't seem to mount so quickly. By the time dessert had arrived, Nakia had decided that it would be okay to try and push a little farther.

"Tell me about yourself, Severus. What do you like to do? Do you have any family that I shall meet upon the ending of school?" Instead of getting light answers like most people would get, she just made his scowl deepen and his glare darken.

He chose not to take part of the dessert as he gritted his teeth and answered her questions. "I read, study and try to forget the idiotic chattering dunderheads that I have to teach. I have no living family that I know of and even if I did I doubt that you'd wish to meet them or that they would wish to meet you."

Nakia frowned and fell silent once more. It was obvious that she'd asked something wrong, though she didn't know why it was wrong. Instead of letting it get to her, though, she continued on, in for a penny in for a pound after all.

"The students here must really lack talent, that's a pity. From my experience most schools at least have one or two people per year who are practically prodigies in some way, though I guess that doesn't make up for the rest of the students. I noticed that you have a potion brewing in your office, though I didn't get a good look. Can I ask what it is?"

Severus heaved a sigh, obviously resigning himself to her questioning and leaned back in his chair while she worked on her dessert. "I am working on a dreamless drought for the infirmary. I got caught up in other work so I simply put a stasis charm on it till I can get back to it. Yes, the students here seem to lack talent, though others may not share my point of view on the matter. The few who do excel in my class seem to be primarily book smart, there is no real talent in memorizing a book and parroting back what you've read."

Nakia paused in her eating, her fork dug into the moist cake as she contemplated what he said. It was true, there was a difference between parroting what you've read and having a real talent in something, but at the same time...being able to memorize a book in it's entire was quite the feat. She pointed out as much and he merely scoffed and waved it away, as if the thought of it was just an annoying fly.

"No...seriously, just think about it. For someone to be able to accurately parrot a book, word for word, they have to have memorized it. Keep in mind that they wont know what you're going to ask about a specific subject in the book, so they have to memorize the entire book. To do that for all of their classes every year...that's not only dedication to book knowledge but also a talent in and of itself. I for one love to read but if you were to ask me to quote a book I've read, even one of my favorites, and you wanted a specific chapter and line I wouldn't be able to do it." This time he just shrugged, conceding in a small way but still not caring.

Deciding to drop the subject, she finished the cake in front of her and chased it down with a swallow of her juice before carefully setting her napkin in her plate, signaling that she was done. Severus took quick notice and stood up briskly from the table and started back towards his office, only to frown and pause half way to the door. He sharply turned back to her, a scowl on his face.

"I can't have you wandering off around the castle getting lost, I haven't the time or inclination to go hunting for you. Stay in the rooms...I'll have Hagrid show you around the castle grounds tomorrow or I will find you a map. If you can't entertain yourself then I'd suggest putting your time to good use and brew some of the potions the infirmary needs, if you are capable of doing that without supervision." he barked before leaving the room quickly, leaving her staring after him in silence.

Nakia stayed sitting at the table even after he left, looking around the room trying to figure out something to do. Normally she'd be reading at this time, or studying, but she didn't feel that she had the patience for either at the moment. While she wasn't one to get out and about a lot, it seemed that when confined to a single area she was itching to get out of her skin and go exploring.

Taking a deep breath and patting her legs she decided that testing her luck with Severus this early on wasn't a wise idea. Instead she stood up and went to her room to light some incense and meditate for a while. She had a feeling that she'd be doing a lot of meditating in the future in her attempt to handle being married to such a grumpy and snarly man.

Come dinner time she ate alone, Severus having barked at her that he was too busy to play house when she tried to coax him into another meal with her. Once she'd eaten and saw to a plate of food being left on his desk for him to eat later on, she decided that curling up with a good book was just what she needed.

_Next Day_

A loud knocking alerted Nakia to a presence outside her bedroom door, making her shoot straight up in her bed. She was pleasantly surprised that she had slept so well in the new room, something that she normally wasn't able to accomplish in unknown places, but it also put her on edge a little. She didn't like to be caught unaware.

Calming her nerves, she ran a stray hand through her hair when the loud knock came again, her eyes dancing over to the clock next to her bed. It was seven in the morning, she'd normally be up and dressed by then but it seemed that in her attempt to wait up for Severus to finish working so she could talk to him again she'd made it to where she ended up sleeping in. A quick look down confirmed that she was still decent, her sleep shirt in place and the blankets pooled in her lap, decent enough for someone to pop their head into the room. "Yes? Come in."

There was a small huff from the other side of the door before it swung open, Severus stepping around it. Upon seeing her still in bed his face twisted into an exaggerated scowl and he turned sharply so his back was to her. She honestly did think it necessary, but she chose not to comment.

"The headmaster has requested that I bring you up to have breakfast with the rest of the staff so that you may meet them. I've also been informed to clear my schedule to take you on a tour of the castle and the grounds instead of Hagrid." He grouched, obviously not pleased. The idea of him taking her on the tour lifted her spirits some, though, even if it was forced upon him.

She figured that the more they interacted the more they would get to know each other and hopefully let them achieve the friendship she'd mentioned the day before.

Nodding, even though he wouldn't be able to see it, she smiled and folded her hands in her lap to keep from clapping. "I think my presence at breakfast can be easily arranged. If you'll step out for a moment I should be ready in about five minutes, ten at most, and then we can go up. I assume that I have not woken up too late for breakfast."

Severus grunted quickly that she was fine before leaving the room just as quickly as he'd swept in. It amused her to some degree how modest he was, keeping his back to her even though she was completely decent. She would have thought that in his mid thirties that he'd be comfortable enough around people to look them straight in the face.

Not wasting any time once the door was closed, she slid from the warm bed. She started slightly at how cold the stone floor was and made a mental note to have some rugs brought up so she wouldn't have to freeze her feet off every morning getting out of bed. Doing her best to shake off her chills she hurried over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black slacks, a gray t-shirt and a white halter vest. After a quick cleansing spell she dressed and summoned up a mirror to fix her hair. Deciding that brushing and braiding it would take too long she just pulled it up into a messy bun. Last were her shoes, a pair of black boots which she quickly slipped on as she glanced over at the clock again. Six minutes.

Smiling to herself, she left her room and quickly spotted Severus, who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire with his customary scowl on his face. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

He looked up, startled for a moment before he quickly schooled his features and stood up. "Took you long enough." He grumbled before whisking out of the room, leaving her to trail behind him.

As she got her first look of the castle she tried to soak in as much as she could, trying to remember ever twist and turn that they took in route to their destination. Her eyes quickly took in what details they could, filing what wasn't immediately important in the back of her mind to be looked at later. She did, however, notice that in the dungeons it seemed the walls were lined with tapestries and statues but as they moved further up in the castle it gave way to mostly suits of armor and paintings. She also got a brief glimpse of the staircases that lead to the upper floors and she was sure that she saw one of them moving, though she quickly convinced herself it was a trick of the light and that the staircase couldn't possibly be moving.

She was slightly surprised when they passed past the Great Hall. "Where are we going, Severus? I thought that you said we were joining the other professors for breakfast...wouldn't they serve meals in the Great Hall?"

Severus didn't slow down in his pace at all, even as he mockingly replied. "The Great Hall is a bit big for just the professors, it would be idiotic to take up and dirty such a large space when we don't even fill half of it. Breakfast will be taken in the professor's lounge. Is that a problem?"

Nakia hummed slightly and shook her head. "Of course not." It did make sense that while the students were away they wouldn't hold meals in the Great Hall, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the same time. Her uncle had 'Hogwarts A History' in his book collection and when she'd first arrived in England she had taken to reading it, as it was a rather thick volume and worked to distract herself. Ever since she'd read about how enchanting the Great Hall at Hogwarts was suppose to be she had wanted to see it for herself. Granted she would soon see it anyway, as the students were due to arrive in two days time.

Soon Severus was leading her through a door that opened into a warm inviting room. It looked like the plush chairs that normally littered the room had been pushed to the walls to make room for a large round table that was already filled with food and had other people littered around.

Upon their arrival the oldest of the group looked up, a man with half moon spectacles and a long white beard that had been tied in the center with a brilliant blue ribbon that matched his flamboyant robes. He stood with a large smile and out stretched arms when his dancing eyes had slid from her scowling and surly husband and onto her form. "Welcome, welcome, you must be Nakia! Come, take a seat and eat with us while we all get to know you."

Nakia ignored Severus's scowling look and dragged him over to take two of the empty chairs. He huffed as he sat down, having dusted off the arm of his robes from which she had dragged him by. Once they both had taken their seats the older wizard retook his.

He waited long enough for them to fill their plates with food before he started talking once more. "I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts personally, it's always good to see a new face around here. I'm Albus Dumbledore, if you didn't already know, and am Headmaster here at Hogwarts. This here is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy-headmistress, transfiguration professor and head of the Gryfindore house. This is Felius Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw and charms professor. This here is Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and Herbology professor. Over here we have Bathsheba who teaches Ancient Runes, Charity Burbage who teaches Muggle Studies, Rubeus Hagrid who teaches Care of Magical Creatures and is our Games Keeper, Sinistra who teaches Astronomy, Vector who teaches Arithmancy, Hooch who teaches flying and referees our quidditch matches. We also have Poppy who is our school nurse and Irma who is our librarian. We do have a few who are missing from the table at the moment, but we can make those introductions when you have faces to put with their names."

Her mind swirled with names, but she did the best she could to pair each one with the face of it's owner. Most of the staff nodded and welcomed her when the headmaster said their name. It occurred to Nakia that all of them would already know who she was...after all only her and Severus were married. It seemed that none of the others had fallen within the rule of the new law.

For the next few moments she ate in silence, letting the introductions sink in as well as they could. She had no doubt that at some point she would mess up someone's name or would forget all together, but she was generally good with names. Many of the professors filtered out of the room as they ate, and soon it was only her, Severus, Dumbledore and the head of houses.

It was then that McGonagall chose to speak up. "Dumbledore informed us that you will be finished your NEWT level classes with us this year, though are older than our seventh year students. He, however, did not say why."

Nakia stilled.

She had expected that eventually someone would ask, as it was no common knowledge as to what her situation had previously been, however she had been hoping that she would get out of having to answer for quite some time. With all eyes, including the suddenly curious ones of her husband, she felt that she was backed into a corner. Dumbledore took pity on her thought and quickly whisked into an elaborate and flourished way of saying that it was none of their business without embarrassing anyone.

At first she felt inclined to let him do so, not wanting to answer, but as she sat there staring at her plate with furrowed brow she realized that she wouldn't be able to get out of telling them eventually. If anything her husband was going to know sooner rather than later, as he wouldn't stop staring at her.

Taking a deep breath she forced a smile onto her face and gave her husband a pointed look, hoping that he'd realize that they would talk about it later. Thankfully, despite not having known each other long, he grunted a confirmation and went back to eating as if he hadn't been curious in the first place. She quickly turned her gaze, then, upon the rest of the staff. "I promise that I will explain soon, however I don't think that now is the time. After all, we've only just been introduced and I'm afraid it's not quite something one would talk about over a meal. Instead why don't you tell me about your classes. I'm dreadfully curious as to what I should expect from this year, I know my being here changes up things but I've heard many wonderful things about the school."

Dumbledore beamed over at her, obviously approving the answer that she herself was giving them. Before she could think more on that, though, Pomona had spoken up. "Oh! Things were about to change this year anyway, you here or not." She was quickly cut off by McGonagall though before she could go any further.

"That is suppose to be a surprise!"

Pomona blinked and nodded, an ashamed look quickly stealing over her face before disappearing with another smile. However, Flitwick didn't seem to share the same though. "I don't think it should be a big issue, Minerva. After all, she's not technically a student. What little tulliage she will be getting her isn't required of her and it's not like she'll be able to participate beyond spectator anyway."

McGonagall was about to argue the point again when Dumbledore interupted, saying that he thought it would be a splendid idea for her to know as it would give her something to do in her free time, as she was only taking four classes. McGonagall screwed up her face for a moment, obviously not agreeing with the notion but nodded anyway, deciding to explain herself. "Hogwarts has been granted the honor of being able to host the Tri-Wizard Tournamnt this year. Something that has not been done in many, many years as it was deemed far to dangerous. Of course we will be taking all necessary precautions this year as we do not want any mishaps."

Nakia thought for a moment, trying to remember if she'd ever heard of the Tri-Wizard Tournament before, only to draw a blank. She quickly explained so to the professors, getting stunned looks as they had thought that everyone had heard of it.

Flitwick spoke up again to explain. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a competition between the three largest scools in Europe: Hogwarts, Drumstrang, and Beauxbatons. Each school gets one champion who is to compete in the three chosen tasks that are designed to test magical ability, intelligence and, of course, courage. Whoever wins gets the Triwizard Cup and a monetary prize."

She tilted her head as she considered what he was saying. If the tournament had been stopped in the past she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what the tasks were going to be. Of course they said that they had made some necessary changes to maybe they wouldn't be too bad...though she doubted it for some reason. "Are you sure that it is wise to hold the tournament again? If it was canceled in the past there must have been a good reason, after all."

The professors looked around the room at each other it seemed that she had spoken up on a concern that most of them had. Severus, though, was the only one to speak up this time. "Of course it's not wise, don't be ridiculous. I, for one, am completely against the tournament being brought back but my opinion hardly matters at this point." He sneered out, making Nakia turn towards him.

She considered him and what he said for a moment then rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let me guess, it was the Ministry who decided that it was time to bring the game back?" At his slightly nod she gave a dry laugh. "No offense to anyone here, but they seem even more stupid than the governing body in America and that is saying something as I don't believe America's wizarding government system was even set up to be beneficial."

This time Severus snorted, obviously sharing the same opinion as her on the talent of the Ministry. For a few more moments the room talked about the tournament and how they were suppose to protect the students. After a few minutes though it seemed that Severus had enough of the idle chit chat and stood up, scowling down at Nakia.

"If I am to give you a tour we best do it now. I don't really have time to do this to begin with, so it best be done quickly if it has to be done at all."

The other professors around the table frowned at his abrupt attitude, but Nakia just forced on another smile and stood from the table, bidding the rest of them a good day then followed him out of the room. She'd done a lot of thinking the night before and had decided that the best way to handle the surly moods of her new husband was to just grin and pretend that they weren't so bad. Maybe when he noticed that his snapping didn't affect her, he'd stop and they could be civil.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Nakia trailed behind Severus as he briskly walked through the castle, pointing out which rooms were class rooms. She tried to absorb as much as she could, trying to remember the twists and turns they made as they went. Upon coming up the stairs she was shocked to see the fact that her early assessment of the stairs moving, which she had already put out of her mind and convinced herself was a trick of the light, were – in fact – moving.

Severus didn't say anything as he guided her up the stairs to the upper floors but upon having realized that she wasn't following, as she'd stopped at the top to watch the stairs move in wonder, he turned around to her with a scowl. "Yes, the staircases move. You'd do best if you kept that in mind, as they don't keep to a schedule and you will end up lost if you get caught on a moving staircase and don't know where you're going."

She turned slightly to look at him, a small smile on her face as she felt a laugh bubble up. He wasn't warning her out of concern, it was obvious, but because he didn't want to take the time out of his day to go looking for her if she was to get lost. "Don't worry about it, I tend to have a good sense of direction. I was actually thinking that a map wouldn't be amiss in this case, something that could chart the movement of the staircases as well perhaps."

He didn't reply, his scowl only deepening as he turned back around and continued on with the tour. She followed a few steps behind once more, laughing softly to herself about the idea of making a map of the castle. Without having even seen the outside she knew that the place was huge. Mapping the entire thing would take months, if not years.

They ended the tour outside, Severus walking around the grounds with her. He gave her the usual warning about the forest, that she was to stay out of it unless she was accompanied by someone else, and showed her the quidditch pitch where they played school games. He was unhappy to inform her that the school quidditch matches were to be put on hold until the tri-wizard tournament was over. It seemed to her that he was quite the competitive person, as he'd also mentioned that he was sure a Slytherin student would be picked as the school's champion.

The last thing he showed her was the lake, which he was amused to tel her housed a giant squid that could sometimes be seen swimming from the windows down in the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was as well as their rooms. It was also there that he decided to approach her about what she'd withheld during breakfast.

"I will not have a marriage based off lies and secrets. Anything important you will tell me, and you would be wise to do so soon." he growled out, almost as if threatening her, though he made no specific mention.

Nakia wasn't put off though, instead turning to look out over the lake once again. The calm waters were a deep, rich blue that made her wonder what secrets they held. She knew from experience that calm waters of the lakes could be deceptive.

"My parents took me to camp near a like this one once, it has to be one of my happiest memories of them." She mused, though at the sharp look she'd got from Severus quickly moved her away from memory lane. "A number of years ago we had someone rise in America, I don't know what you would call him...a dark wizard perhaps. He took the ideals of the wizard that had taken reign over here and he thought he'd continue them in America."

She had his attention, as his stance tensed then relaxed as he turned to stare at her, obviously listening.

"My parents, about three years ago, decided to pull me out of school. He'd attacked a different one and they were afraid of mine being next I suppose. That's the main reason I'm two years behind...they had home schooled me, of course, but it hadn't lasted long. The dark wizard had decided that those who feared him enough to try to go into hiding were unworthy. He tracked down most of them, slaughtering them without much mercy. Some he tortured to make an example of, others he just did in as quickly as possible."

Nakia had to pause, her brow furrowing as she fought the memories from flooding her mind. She'd learned very quickly that her memories were her worst enemy. While they were not to be forgotten, if she let them take over they would easily be her down fall as they swept her away into her nightmares.

"Well?" Severus sneered, quickly breaking her away from the one that had been trying to get a hold of her, though it was only to insist that she continue to tell him.

She didn't answer right away, trying to collect her thoughts as best she could before she bumbled on. "My parents didn't hide us well enough. He found us within three months, slaughtered them while another wizard held me still to make me watch." She tried to say it with as little feeling as she could, to try and push back the emotions that tried to surge forwards at the thought of her parents death. She still had nightmares about that day.

Yet again Severus pulled her out of her thoughts, only to ask her to plunge headfirst into others. "Why didn't he kill you too?"

It was a valid question to say the least, and one that she had asked herself often in the first few days the dark-wizard had taken her. It was also something she wasn't sure she was ready to answer yet. "He took many children while he was in power, it seemed that whatever he was looking for I had or maybe he wasn't looking for anything at all and just took random ones. Either way, he is what caused me to not return to school."

It was obvious Severus wasn't pleased with the answer as he gritted his teeth and started to prepare to demand an answer from her once more. She held up a hand, though, and interrupted him. "One day I will tell you, but today is not that day. Suffice you to know that it was because of the dark wizard there that I was relocated to Europe and that it was because of him that I lost two years of schooling."

He scowled at her for a moment, but eventually nodded slightly and turned back to the lake. "So be it. I'll be working on potions for the rest of the day, if you'd care to join me I can start to assess your abilities to see if further tutelage is even possible for you. Make not mistake, though, the first mistake you make you will be thrown out of the lab and you will not return."

Nakia smiled slightly and nodded. He didn't know it but he was giving her a perfect opportunity to avoid her memories, and hopefully something routine enough to push them back so they wouldn't resurface later on.

She didn't push for lunch first as they went back in, her appetite having been lost due to the memories pushing at her mind.

It seemed that Severus wasn't taking any chances with her in his potions room, obviously not wanting to risk her blowing something up as he told her to start making a boil cure. It was something very simple, and something that the first years would be learning, but it was fine by her. Carefully she went about gathering up the ingredients that she needed and setting up a small work station for her on a desk a few feet away from where Severus was working. He'd chosen the spot, obviously picked so she was within his line of sight just in case she royally messed up, and she didn't bother to fight it though it was in a direct path of a small draft that chilled her legs.

When she'd finished the boil cure potion he had her move onto a bruise paste. Not necessarily harder than a boil cure, it was a little more temperamental.

On occasion, when his potion was set to simmer, Severus would walk over to take a look at the potion that she was working on. It was through the soft haze of the cauldrons that she saw him relax some. When he was more comfortable with her work he started a third cauldron, one they both worked on as one was free while the other one wasn't.

As they prepared ingredients they talked. Mostly about how to chop, dice, or crush certain ingredients, but sometimes about ways they had changed some of the instructions on brewing a specific potion, ways they found made it more potent or cut down on the brewing time. After a while she started to ask about his classes, trying to gauge his thoughts about the students.

He'd quickly jumped on board with that one, telling her about some of his more troublesome students and the mistakes that they made. With each story she'd laugh a little, earning a glare from him but she always assured him that she wasn't laughing at the mistake. She was laughing at the unique punishments that he handed out for some of the mistakes that the students made. She was sure that she wouldn't find them as funny if he was her professor and she'd been on the receiving end of the punishment, but looking on from the outside it all seemed quite hilarious.

As relaxed as they'd gotten around each other while brewing potions, once supper time rolled around and they came to an end of their brewing for the day, Severus quickly became stiff once more. It made Nakia pause to think of possibly why, though she couldn't come up with an answer with how little she knew him.

They took supper in their rooms, Severus informing her quickly that she'd be continuing her potion lessons with him if she so chose to once the school year started as she was competent enough he wouldn't have to hold her hand through the entire thing. She decided to take it as a compliment, though it was the only thing he said to her for the rest of the night before retiring to his room, leaving her in the living area reading a book.

Putting the book down, Nakia glanced over at the clock with a sigh. Night time was always the worst time for her when her memories were threatening to knock down the barriers that she'd carefully constructed around them. Deciding that she couldn't put off sleep for much longer, she stood and made her way to her room, glancing only briefly towards Severus's bedroom door. It was silent behind the door, not even the rustle of sheets announcing his presence behind it.

Instead of heading straight to bed, once she'd changed into her nighttime clothes she went to her meditation area and flicked her wand to light a few of the incense sticks that she had littered around the room. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths, focusing on pushing away the memories and reenforcing the barriers that surrounded them. Once she'd reenforced everything she worked on calming herself down before breaking meditation and heading to bed, leaving the incense to burn down while she slept.

_**Severus awoke to a loud scream, his head shooting up off the pillow as he pulled his wand out and pointed it into the air. There was no one around or near him and at first he thought it his imagination, perhaps a dream that he could not remember. Just as he was about to lay back down he heard the crying, though, and another scream followed. If he was awake it couldn't have been a dream.**_

_** It took a few seconds for him to remember that he shared rooms with another person now, and the walls wouldn't be thick enough to contain a scream if it was loud enough.**_

_** Moving quickly, he slipped out from under the warmed sheets of his bed and hurried out of his bedroom. His eyes cast around the living area first, confirming that his new wife wasn't in the room before he headed to her bedroom. After the last time he was hesitant to enter again, but the desperate crying made him push his doubts to the back of his mind.**_

_** Trying to be as quiet as possible, he opened the door and let himself into her room. It was dark and he could smell the faint hint of smoky sandlewood. Slowly he crept towards her bed, noting her sprawled form and the fact that the blankets had been pushed onto the floor despite the chill in the room. She was still crying, mumbling under her breath as her head trashed side to side. Her legs curled and uncurled under her, as if she was trying to get away from something though she was unable to do so.**_

_** He studied her for a moment with a frown, unsure as to what to do. He'd never had to deal with someone having an nightmare before. Sure he'd had them himself, they were normally the cause of him not getting enough sleep, but he'd never had to deal with someone else who was having them.**_

_** When she let out another scream, though this time it was softer than the ones he had to have heard before, his choice was made for him.**_

_** Reaching out, he shook her shoulder firmly. "Nakia, wake up this moment! You are screaming." He practically growled out, shaking her shoulder again until her eyes seemed to spring open. Wide pupils met his then the next thing he knew he had a wand at his neck and his wife was practically snarling at him.**_

_** "You infernal woman! Get off of me this instant or I will not be held responsible for my actions against you." He bit out, meeting her eyes easily. He'd seen his share of things in the past, he wasn't going to be afraid of his own wife when much worse things had happened to him.**_

_** It took her a few seconds, but her breathing returned to normal and she slowly sat back on the bed, her wand hand lowering to rest in her lap as she stared at him wide eyed. He didn't have to ask her what her nightmare had been about, he could see it in her eyes. It was a look that he'd seen many times in the eyes of people he'd associated with in the past. She was haunted by her memories and he could understand why to some degree. She'd seen her parents murdered, something no child should have to bare witness to, and while he could not understand personally the things she must feel because of it, he had seen his share of death.**_

_** After a few more moments had passed, she looked up at him, her eyes having lost the haunted look and gained a resigned expression. "So many horrors I saw, sometimes I wish that I could just forget them all. I tried to meditate them away tonight but it seemed it didn't work. I'm sorry...I will be sure to cast a silencing spell in the future so I wont wake you again. I'll be okay now...you can leave if you wish."**_

_** He didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to jump at the opportunity to leave, he was uncomfortable enough sitting on her bed as it was, but another part of him brought up another thought. She was suppose to be his wife, and while unwanted he knew that her comfort was suppose to be his responsibility. It felt wrong, somehow, to leave her when she had been so scared only moments ago, but he didn't know what to do either way.**_

_** Closing his eyes briefly to chastise himself for his decision, he took a deep breath. "I will not be leaving this room until you explain to me why you awoke me with your screaming and you can assure me that it will not happen again tonight. You are not to cast a silencing spell on your room either. As your husband I should be able to hear in here just in case you are in danger or hurt for any reason."**_

_** His response made her look up in surprise, as she had obviously assumed that he'd be leaving. She nodded slightly and looked over at the wall, a frown etched onto the face that he had already grown use to seeing smile.**_

_** She didn't talk again for a few minutes, just staring at the wall as if it had all the answers, but when she did speak up it wasn't with reassurance. "Have you ever done something that you regret?"**_

_** Severus looked over at her sharply, trying to judge her question. He hesitated to answer, not sure if he should be honest with her. However he quickly realized that he wanted her to be honest with him, wanted her to tell him the secrets of her past and it was unfair and unwise of him to deny her the same.**_

_** "Yes." He spoke after gathering his thoughts. "In my youth I made many choices that I regret now. Back when I was still in Hogwarts myself, I thought that power would get me what I wished. You will hear speculation over the years about my having been a Deatheater...a follower of the Dark Lord who had struck fear in all of Europe until almost fourteen years ago. They are true...at the time I had fallen for the lies that he had told me. It was too late when I realized the lies for what they were. I am not proud of what I did then, and I am not proud of what I became due to those times."**_

_** She was watching him carefully as he spoke, her eyes wide with surprise though he saw the haunted look flicker in and out too. When he was finished speaking she looked down at her lap, her fingers twiddling.**_

__Nakia listened to Severus as he told her about his service with the Dark Lord. She hadn't expected him to have reveled something that heavy to her. When she'd asked him the question she'd expected him to just tell her yes or no, keeping with the short answers that he seemed to like to give her most of the time.

When he was finished the two of them sat in silence, neither saying anything for a moment as they tried to gather their thoughts. Severus was scowling as usual and Nakia was just staring at him, her mind trying to process everything he'd told her.

After a moment, she slid from the bed and walked over to the window that looked into the lake. With the darkened sky the lake had turned dark as well, the moonlight not penetrating the still waters, though the reflection of the flickering candle – which Severus had lit upon entering – seemed to dance in the water.

Turning to face Severus again, she took a deep breath and met his eye. "When I was captured, back in America, they weren't trying to make an example out of me. The man...Shimon...he had an idea about how to get to high profile people who didn't agree or were alluding him. He took fifteen of us total. A few tried to rebel and get away, but they were quickly caught and one of the remanding group had to kill them. Once they were sure we would cooperate they started our training." Her voice came out softer than she'd wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to talk any louder.

Severus watched, his eyes widening only briefly before going back to normal.

Figuring that he wasn't going to say anything, Nakia walked over to her dresser to fiddle with something on top of it to keep her hands busy. "Sometimes the memories push through while I'm asleep. I can deal with them while awake for the most part, but my sleeping self is another story. My uncle thinks that perhaps while asleep sensations are heightened. Before you ask, yes we tried the dreamless drought. It didn't help, I simply couldn't remember what memory I was visiting in my sleeping."

Running a hand over her face, she turned back to face him, plastering a smile on her face. She was met by Severus' frown, but she quickly ignored it. "I wouldn't worry about it. Memories are in the past, they can't hurt us now. My offer to cast a silencing charm around the room still stands, that way at least at night, you wont have to worry about my waking you with my nightmares."

This time Severus stood from the bed, moving towards the door. Nakia quickly assumed that it meant that he had lost interest in the matter, but before she could wish him a good night, he turned sharply around to shoot her a glare. "You are _not_ to cast a silencing charm around this room. Am. I. Clear?"

With that he walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself, leaving her in the room alone once more.


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N:  
I don't usually do this, but I wanted to address something real quick. I've had two reviews about Sev and the OC "shagging". Yes, it is IMPLIED that they will, but I would like to refer you back to the rating on the fic. It is rated T because I wanted it to be suitable for (almost) all audiences. That being said; there is a chance that I will do a side story to include any "shagging" that goes on.  
No, none has happened thus far because the way that I understand the character of Severus, he wouldn't simply jump in bed with someone after having been hurt by what he considered Lily's betrayal when she married Potter. They have an entire year before they, according to the marriage decree, have to CONCIEVE a child, not give birth to one (for those of you LOOKING for "shagging" scenes, this doesn't mean that I'm going to wait for a full year (in the story) to pass, it means please be patient as the characters work past what they need to in order to get to that point). Also keep in mind that Severus is not the only one involved in whatever shagging might go on, Nakia also has to be on board as I don't think Severus is one to force himself upon someone. _

_If I decide to do the side story I will post another A/N to let everyone know to keep and eye out for it. PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE DO NOT READ ANY POSSIBLE SIDE STORY RATED M.  
Also thank you to those who have reviewed and to those who are sticking with the story despite what is probably going to be extremely slow updates. I am working on the story, but do not have much time to dedicate to it as I have to juggle my work at home and my nine (almost ten) month old who demands constant attention._

**Chapter Four:**

Loud footsteps pulled Nakia away from the book she was reading and back into reality. It was the day that the students were suppose to arrive; which meant that the professors and the rest of the staff were scrambling to make sure that everything was ready.

She could faintly hear the argument between two of the professors in the great hall, where they were trying to decide what to do about the false sky. What had started out as a decent day and quickly turned rather dark and stormy and they were unsure about how wise it was to let that be the ambiance for the great hall on the first day back to school. It sounded like professor Flitwick was afraid that it would scare the first year students as well, who were bound to be nervous enough as it was, however Professor Trelawney – whom Nakia had only briefly met once before, and found to be quite the air head – was arguing that it was bad luck to alter the sky.

A gentle rap on the door frame of the library altered Nakia to the fact that someone had entered what had become her safe haven in the hustle of the school that day. When she looked over McGonagall was standing there with a kind, but frustrated smile. "I'm sure you can hear Sibyll from in here. I'm afraid that when that woman gets a notion in her head it's quite hard to persuade her otherwise. I was hoping I'd find you, though. Perhaps you'd be able to help settle the dispute?"

Raising a brow, in what she'd hate to have found out was becoming similar to Severus's own brow raise, she stood up and set down her book. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll go take a look. I've honestly been avoiding looking at the sky myself, it casts such a shadow on what should, otherwise, be such a brilliant day." she laughed lightly as she followed the older woman out of the room and down the hall.

McGonagall just chuckled lightly in response before waving her into the Great Hall, where the other two professors seemed to be facing off. Nakia didn't bother to try to catch their attention as she glanced up at the sky. The dark clouds were swirling around angrily and the billowing wind was practically visible.

"It is such a downer." She spoke, almost absentmindedly though it served to catch the bickering professors' attention and quiet them. "I'm not eleven but I do remember when I was that young, though vaguely I admit. My mother use to say that bad storms like these meant that someone bad was being punished, that the calm that came after the storm meant that the balance of the world had been restored again. It didn't keep me from being scared, though; I still hid under my covers until the storm passed.

"Perhaps it would be best to alter the sky, but we wouldn't want to alter it too much. Perhaps just calm down the storm, create the illusion that while the storm is raging outside it can't touch the inside of Hogwarts? I'm sure it would reassure the new students, anyway."

Flitwick clapped loudly, obviously happy that someone was siding with him, as Trelawney pursed her lips in disapproval. However, she was out numbered so she kept her mouth shut as the small professor flicked his wand towards the false sky and it started to alter itself.

That done the two professors left the room, bickering once more, leaving McGonagall and Nakia alone in the large room.

Nakia took the time to look around in amazement. The one time that she'd been in the great hall before it had just been a large empty room. Now four tables took up the majority of the room, each one with a house banner flying above it, and at the head of the room was another large table that she assumed the teachers would sit at. It was still quite empty and quite large, but she could see how it would look full of life once the students arrived instead the large echoing room it had been the day before.

McGonagall looked around the room with her for a moment before turning towards her. "I believe that Severus was looking for you. He asked that if I found you first to inform you that he'll be in the Slytherin rooms making a last check to make sure that everything is in place."

Breaking away from her thoughts of how the room would look, Nakia smiled and nodded a quick thanks before leaving too. Walking quickly she made her way down to the dungeons where the Slyterin common room was located.

In the few days that she'd been there she'd learned the layout of the castle as quickly as she could. The stairs still gave her issues but she could get to and from the major rooms in the castle fine otherwise and getting down to the dungeons had become easy from the main floor. She'd spent a number of hours in the potions lab with Severus the past few days as well, helping him finish the brewing of the potions for the school infirmary. She'd learned a lot about her husband over the hours spent over the simmering caludrons.

Before she could enter the Slytherin commons, the statue slid aside to reveal her husband coming out. As usual a scowl inched across his face upon seeing her standing there.

"Where have you been? Out roaming the castle as usual, no doubt. You have no consideration of the fact that we only have a few hours left before this place is overrun by the bumbling idiots we have the misfortune of calling students." He growled out as he gripped her upper arm and dragged her away from the commons and towards the potions lab.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself – something Nakia found herself doing a lot around her husband – she put on a smile and thought about how amusing it was that he seemed to get so flustered over the students.

"On the contrary, dear husband, I am fully aware of the fact the students arrive today. In fact that is why I hid out in the library for the most of the day; I didn't wish to be in the way and since I don't know how to help that would have been exactly where I was otherwise. Now if you might calm down a moment you'd realize that your grip on my arm is quite strong and I do bruise." Severus quickly dropped her arm, as if he'd been bitten, and stared at her as he came to a stand still in the hallway. "Now that I have you attention. Is there anything that I can do to help you get ready? Or would you like to take a small break from running around like a chicken with it's head cut off and perhaps talk over a cup of coffee. I was reminded of something and I think you'd like best to talk about it before the students arrive."

Severus's scowl deepened at the mention of what he was sure was going to be an unpleasant talk, but the quickly motioned towards the door to their room anyway. She had been correct in assuming that he'd like to keep all unpleasant talks away from the students. There was going to be enough talk going around about their marriage, the students didn't need to see them in anything that might seem anything close to a fight.

Nakia lead the way into the room and quickly took a seat in one of the overstuffed arm chairs in front of the fireplace, waving her wand in the direction of the tea supplies to get a pot of tea started while Severus took his own seat.

Once they were both seated and had a cup of tea in their hand she started. "I am afraid there is one topic about our...marriage...that we did not speak about previously. Part of the marriage decree was the fact that I...we...are to conceive a child within a year."

As soon as the word child had left her lips, Severus stood up and walked over to the wet bar to pour himself a drink. She'd known that it was going to be a touchy subject, but she hadn't thought that it was going to be that touchy. After their heart to heart talk a few days ago about their pasts and what they'd come to regret, she'd thought that they would have been able to talk about the marriage decree without too much stress. It seemed, however she was wrong, as Severus downed the first drink and poured himself another to sip on before he returned to his seat.

When he didn't talk, she sighed softly and turned in her seat to face him better. Trying to keep her tone calm, she continued on what she was sure was going to be a road she regretted taking. "Since we do not share a bed the acts that normally present a child to a family obviously do not occur. Please do not take this as any sign that I condone this law at all, in fact I think that the child part of the law has to be one of the more bizarre things about it and I feel quite violated by it all. However it doesn't change the fact that the law is there and we are to abide by it unless we want our wands snapped and the possibility of Azkaban."

The longer she talked the more set his scowl seemed to get until Severus practically sprung from his chair to pace the floor restlessly in front of her. She was sure that he understood what she was getting at and she, for one, didn't know how to continue the conversation. She didn't want to push the issue, after all she hadn't wanted to bring it up in the first place but a letter the Ministry had sent her that morning to remind her of the fact had dashed all hopes of getting out of it.

Uneasy silence quickly filled the room as if words had not been spoken in the first place until something seemed to snap.

Severus stopped pacing and threw back the rest of his drink before practically slamming the glass onto the closest intable. With three long strides he closed the distance between himself and Nakia, making her sit back in her chair and almost drop her tea up. Before she could break the cup, he took it from her and set it down on the table next to her.

At first she wasn't sure what he was going to do, but in almost a blink of the eye he was leaned over her, his hands tightly gripping the arm rests on both sides of her. His breathing was ragged and harsh, blowing alcohol saturated breath over her face as she stared mutely up at him, her eyes wide and words failing her. She wanted to protest, to scramble away and demand to know what he was thinking by trying such a stunt, but the shock of his sudden actions froze her in her place.

Slower this time, as if he was fighting with himself on if he should continue with what it was he was doing, his face got closer to hers until they were nose to nose.

Unable to close her eyes, Nakia stared into his dark eyes, desperately trying to read what was going through his brain. When she'd brought the subject up she'd been planning on them having a conversation, to discuss what was happening and what was expected of them. Granted she wasn't sure how that conversation was suppose to go. She also wanted his reassurance that any child of theirs would be loved by both parents. She'd seen the way some kids turned out when from broken families and she wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

He seemed to be searching her eyes for something as well, but she wasn't sure if he found what it was he was looking for when he suddenly tilted his head slightly to the side. The next thing she knew, warm chapped lips were pressed against hers.

Time seemed to stand till as their lips stayed pressed together, stiff and unaccustomed to kissing each other. After a few moments, Severus slowly moved his lips against her, backing off slightly only to bring their lips together again in a careful kiss.

She could almost taste the alcohol on his lips, the liquid courage he'd consumed in order to kiss her. The few times she'd had contact with alcohol she hadn't liked it, but for some reason she couldn't find the will power to complain about it this time. While she'd never drink the stuff herself, she found it oddly pleasing and amusing to taste it upon the kiss.

The kiss seemed to stretch on as they both grew more use to it.

Nakia carefully raised a hand to touch Severus's face, to run up to tangle in his hair as she tried to bring is face closer, to deepen the kiss. He didn't resist as he moved a hand off the arm rests to cup the back of her neck, pulling her slightly forward to tilt her head back to allow him better access to her mouth.

Just when it was getting good, though, he ripped himself away; chest heaving as he glared at her like it was her fault, like she'd jumped him.

Nakia could only slump back in her chair, eyes wide, as she stared at him in disbelief. That really hadn't been what she had been going for, before she could say anything about it though Severus stormed out of the room.

Running a hand over her face she stared at the fire that Severus automatically lit upon their arrival in the rooms, thinking about the kiss they had just shared. She'd felt no desire towards her husband from the moment that she met him, and she still didn't. However, she had to admit that the kiss was nice once he'd relaxed – though why he was so tense when he was the one to initiate the kiss was beyond her. She had the feeling that he didn't go around kissing girls often, but he definitely was good at it, which was something that kind of bothered her.

Nakia watched in silent fascination as the students of Hogwarts spilled into the room, shaking off rain water from their outer robes as they laughed with their friends and found seats. As she had expected the large room was quickly filling up. It wasn't a slow trickle of students coming in, but more of an onslaught as they came in large groups. From what she remembered reading, they all had taken the train in so she supposed that they'd done the awkward trying to find seats and friends there instead of in the school itself.

Soon the room was full and the silence was filled with the loud chattering of friends catching up from the summer and trying to decide what the school year held in store for them that year. She did take notice that there were still many seats open at each of the tables, which reminded her that the first years came in separately.

When she'd asked Severus why McGonagall wasn't there and why Hagrid, the giant games keeper she had quickly grown fond of, wasn't there he'd informed her that they'd be escorting the first years in. She could only imagine what it would be like for the first year muggle-borns – and even some of the other students – as they saw Hagrid for the first time. Half-giants were rare enough to see in the magical world, but they were unheard of in the muggle world, though there were some muggles who tended to be bigger and larger than others for medical reasons.

A few minutes passed before Hagrid came in, taking his seat at the head table with the rest of the professors. Then McGonagall stepped in briefly to make sure that everyone was seated before leading the first years in.

As was expected the first years looked on in amazement as they entered the great hall. Eyes cast glances upwards towards the false sky and Nakia could see the relief in some of their eyes upon seeing that it didn't reflect the still raging storm. They started out in lines, but upon coming to a stop in front of the stool that McGonagall had set out with the old tattered hat, they had pooled into a large group again.

The hat seemed to rip open at the brim and began to sing what she assumed was a welcoming song for the first years. When it was done, McGonagall didn't waste any time before informing the first years that they were to approach the stool and place the hat on their head when she called their names.

One by one they approached the stool and placed the hat upon their heads, each time the hat would call out a house name and they'd scurry off to sit at the indicated house. Some students got more cheers than others, but they all were warmly welcomed to the table in which they sat at.

It took a number of minutes but eventually they all were sorted and McGonagall removed the stool and took her seat at the head table as well. Dumbledore took that time to stand up and greet all of the students, his smile wide as he welcomed them back and had them tuck in for the meal.

Unlike what she'd gotten use to, it seemed that the house elves had gone all out for the meal as the table was quickly covered with an impressive spread of food. With a childish grin she dug into the meal along with the students, enjoying every bite. She had to admit that while she wasn't use to having her meals cooked for her, the house elves did know how to cook a mean meal. She'd visited them once or twice in the kitchens, but it had always been brief as they seemed to be perpetually busy, though she wasn't surprised as they kept up with the entire castle.

Looking over at her husband she frowned slightly as she remembered what had happened only a few hours before, but quickly tried to push it from her mind. "Are meals normally this extravagant once the students have arrived?"

He scowled slightly as he darted her a look and shook his head. "No, they do like to go over board for the first feast."

Nakia didn't respond immediately as she took note that he'd kept to the simple foods like he seemed to do normally. She had gotten the impression that he wasn't fond of the students, so it didn't surprise her that he wasn't enthusiastic about their return to the school.

"I think it's sweet that they try to make the first night in Hogwarts so epic...I'm sure many of the first year students are extremely nervous. It will be the first time for many of them to be away from their family." she pointed out after a while, deciding that it would be a bad idea to include the fact that it was a celebration of sorts as she doubted that it would sway his mood any.

Severus frowned as he considered her point before nodding slightly. "I suppose I could see how that would work. It doesn't change the fact that I think it's idiotic. The majority of the students knew from a very young age that this was coming, they should have prepared better."

Rolling her eyes, she held back a laugh at his stubbornness. In the short time that she'd known him she had already come to expect it from him. "Perhaps, but I don't think that one can prepare for something as such, however I have a feeling that you aren't referring to the separation of a child and parent, but of the fact that they haven't already studied for your class."

He caught her teasing tone and sent her a glare in response, this time deciding that it was better to just not answer her. She let it slide, though, and turned her attention to McGonagall, who was sitting on her other side, starting up a conversation to try and find out how the hat worked.

After dessert had been ate and cleared off the tables, Dumbledore stood once more, a raised hand silencing the chattering students and the staffing alike. "Again, welcome students new and old to Hogwarts! Now that our bellies are full, I'm sure that you all wish to get off to bed, however I have a few announcements to make first. First of all, I wish to address someone new at the staff table that I'm sure you all have noticed. I'm sure that you are all aware of the marriage decree that recently passed – we are not here to discuss the merits or demerits the decree might hold – but I would like to introduce Mrs. Nakia Snape."

The entire Great Hall was suddenly looking at her, making Nakia wish she could shrink back and blend in with the chair she sat in. She'd never been one for being the center of attention, but she'd known that whispers were going to start upon her arrival anyway. However she had hoped that she wouldn't be called out, it seemed the Dumbledore had different ideas.

"Please give her a warm welcome here, as this is now her home during the school term as well. She is not a part of the staff, and thus isn't able to deduct points, but please keep in mind that she is married to the head of the Slytherin house. She will be sitting in on a few classes and you will see her around the school, so please treat her with as much respect as you would any other adult here at Hogwarts." He continued once she gave a small wave at McGonagalls insistence. Thankfully that was all he was going to say though as he quickly changed topics to the normal house Quidditch competition.

Only half listening at that point, she watched the reactions of the students carefully as they were informed that the competition was not going to be held that year. Many people were in outrage, a few standing up to express their opinions and a particularly loud pair of twins announcing that it had to be a joke. When McGonagall got the Headmaster back on point, as he had detoured into a joke upon the mention of it, he let the students know about the Tri-Wizard tournament. Almost immediately the outrage turned into excitement.

It seemed that everyone in the school – save a small number – knew that the tournament was and were all eager to try their hand. When they were told that it would only be open to the older students the students went back to being disappointed.

Throughout the entire speech it was like watching a roller-coaster of emotions; outrage turned into excitement turned into disappointment back into excitement. Nakia wouldn't have been surprised if the students head all exploded.

By the time that Dumbledore finished his speech the students didn't look sluggish anymore and she had hope that she wouldn't be the main talk of the castle. They all went to bed chattering excitedly with their houses about the upcoming year and meeting the students from the other two schools. A few of the more reserved students were lecturing anyone who would listen about the dangers of the tournament, but they weren't able to bring down the excitement level any. It didn't help that in the middle of Dumbledore's speech the Great Hall doors had been swung open, a crack of lightening from the still bellowing storm lighting up the background.

Nakia had been shocked upon seeing the strange man who walked in. He looked like he'd seen more than his fair share of fights, one of his legs being false along with one of his eyes that spun wildly in it's socket. He walked with a walking cane and despite the false leg walked at a rather brisk pace as he made his way to the staff table.

She was even more surprised when Dumbledore announced to the entire school that the strange fellow was to be the new Dark Arts Professor.

Her husband next to her had tensed upon first seeing him, hissing his name under his breath in great displeasure which made her take a mental note to ask him about the man in private.

Once all of the students had shuffled off to bed, Dumbledore called the staff around for a last minute word. "As you all heard, Moody here has graciously accepted the teaching position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Minerva, if you could please help show him where his quarters are going to be before checking on your house, as your house is closest to his quarters, that would be splendid.

"I'm sure the students will be talking for quite some time about the tournament and a few will be writing their parents about it. I wish all of you to reiterate in your classes as best you can that the proper measures have been taken to ensure the safety of the chosen champions as well as the spectators. None of us wish to have parents sending mail to us in outrage."

A few of the professors mumbled their agreements and welcomed Moody to the staff before everyone called it a night. Nakia made sure to smile politely at the new professor before following her husband out of the room and down towards their rooms.

When she was sure that they were far enough away from the other professors and that no students were loitering about near by, she decided to broach the subject with Severus. "I couldn't help but noticing that you don't particularly care for Professor Moody."

Upon hearing her words Severus gritted his teeth and jerked his head in a sharp nod of agreement. "That is a mild way of putting it. Moody is an ex-auror from back in the day when the Dark Lord first gained power. He chased me many of times, before and after my switching sides, and has ever sense had it out for me. I'm sure that he will not make my life any easier this year, and I'm sure that he wont be kind towards you either."

Nakia couldn't help the frown that tugged at her lips upon hearing that, but she quickly wiped it away as to not bother Severus further. "I will keep that in mind then and do my best to avoid him as much as possible, however his class is one that I am sitting in on I'm afraid so I wont be able to avoid him completely."

Coming to a stop at the door to their rooms, she glanced over at Severus who had quickly unlocked the door but had made no move to enter. He quickly reminded her that he had to go check on his house to make sure that everyone was settled and had their things.

"Oh...I suppose that would make sense. Would you like me to pour you a glass of whiskey for your return from the bumbling idiots? Or are you going to wish to head straight to bed?" She offered before letting him go, her hand resting on the door knob as she waited for his answer.

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding slightly. "A thumb of brandy would be good, I'll need the firewhiskey later in the year when said bumbling idiots have a chance to show their incompetence in my class again."

Laughing softly she nodeed to show that she understood then entered their shared quarters, leaving him to sweep down the hall to the Slytherin commons.

Taking her time, she started a pot of tea and carefully poured her husband his brandy which she set next to his chair. With a flick of her wand a fire started in the fireplace, casting warmth into the normally chilly room. Pleased, she poured herself a cup of tea and curled up in the chair she'd claimed by the fire, pulling a lap blanket over her lap to help keep warm. She hadn't understood at first, but had quickly come to realize why her husband wore so many layers of clothing.

Before she could get fully sucked into her book the door opened behind her and closed with a soft click. At least the students had upset her husband already by the sounds of it. Severus took his seat and took up his brandy, his eyes immediately drawn to the firelight that flickered before him.

Putting down her book in her lap, Nakia studied him for a moment.

Not giving herself a chance to over think what she was about to say, she took a deep breath and blurted out what had been bothering her since before dinner. "We need to talk about that kiss."

Severus darted his eyes over to her quickly, giving her a sharp look as he silently warned her to watch what she was about to say. However she knew that if she was to censor herself it wouldn't do either of them any good.

"When I mentioned the child thing it wasn't a demand for you to do something about it now, we have almost an entire year before we have to announce a pregnancy. It is something that we are going to have to figure out though, there are things that we need to discuss. Things like the fact that I need to know that whatever child that comes from our union will be loved by both of us. I hadn't meant to make you feel like you were required to kiss me." She blundered on, not heeding the warning, but by the way that Severus seemed to relax obviously not hitting on whatever it was he didn't want to discuss.

He took a sip of his brandy before replying. "While I cannot guarantee that our union will become one of love, in fact I can almost assure you that it wont, I can say that I will love – or come as close as I can to love – any child of ours."

Nakia relaxed slightly. She already knew not to expect him to love her, but it was definitely a relief to know that he would love their child. Her parents had loved her dearly, but she'd seen what it was like for a child who didn't have the unconditional love of both parents. One of her old friends from back in America had come from a broken family and it hadn't turned out so well for her.

That settled she brought up the other thing that had been bothering her. "While I don't mind being kissed, Severus, I do not enjoy it when I am being kissed for any reason other than me."

At her words Severus tensed up again and shot her a scalding look, obviously she had touched on what he'd been dreading. "And pray tell what is the difference?" He bit out, though she wasn't sure if he was serious or just goading her on.

Frowning slightly she thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with a way to explain it to him.

"When you kissed me before, you didn't do so because you _wanted_ to kiss me. You did it because you thought that I was pointing out a _duty_ that you'd been neglecting. If I am to be kissed I don't wish for it to be out of duty, I wish for it to be because the other person...you...wish to actually kiss me." She tried, carefully treading her way through her words. "I understand that our marriage is not of love, so I do not expect you to kiss me out of love, and I do understand that we've known each other for only a matter of days. True wanting will take time, and I do not expect immediate attraction. My parents use to tell me that they had known each other for years before they had any clue of the budding attraction between the two of them. While we do not have years, I still would wish to try for some kind of mutual wanting."

Severus stopped scowling at her upon her words, his face turning thoughtful as he contemplated her words.

They sat in silence like that for some time, Severus sipping at his brandy and Nakia sipping at her tea. Figuring that the conversation had reached a dead end, she finished off her tea and set it down for the house elves to retrieve to wash. Carefully she lifted the blanket off her lap and folded it before draping it over the back of her chair again as she stood up.

Contemplating for a moment, she nodded slightly to herself as she walked by Severus's chair and paused to place her hand on his shoulder. She'd meant to reassure him that she would wait for him to think what she'd said over and that she wasn't off-put, but before the words were able to pass her lips his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist and pulled it off her shoulder, forcing her to step so she was in front of him and bent over sightly so they were eye to eye.

He held her gaze locked within his as he spoke up. "While I am not swayed so easily as some by mere biological reactions, make no mistake that I do find a strong attraction to you. Never once have I lamented about the fact that I do not find you desirable, any red-blooded man would be a fool to think you anything but. You should not mistaken that for affection though."

Nakia couldn't help the blush that spread quickly over her cheeks at his words. She hadn't expected him to so readily admit being attracted to her. She herself couldn't say such things about her husband. While she did not find him as deplorable as she had feared she would upon first meeting him, she still wasn't sure what she did feel about him.

Taking a deep breath she nodded slightly, unable to draw her eyes away from his until he let her go and forced her to take a step back as he stood and announced that he was going to bed. Neither of them moved at first, but after a moment he did yet another thing to shock her.

With a quick hand he grasped the back of her neck in a strong grip and pulled her closer, his head ducking down as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. This time he didn't hesitate, moving with conviction, if not confidence, as he coaxed her to relax under him. It didn't take long before she melted, relaxing under his hold as she tilted her head up to meet his more easily.

For a brief moment they didn't part, but Nakia found that she was disappointed when all too soon he moved back and let her go. Once again, he had swept away from her, leaving her in their living area slightly dazed as she tried to figure out what had just happened. This time, though, he didn't retreat in a fit like he had previously, he simply bid her a good night over his shoulder as he went to his room to prepare for the next day.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

The first day of classes came quickly, Nakia finding that it seemed like she hadn't gotten much sleep at all. She had to admit that it was probably the truth as she couldn't help but replay the previous night's encounter with her husband. She still wouldn't say that she was attracted to the man, his looks not being what she'd once called her ideal type – though she'd given up on finding her ideal when she'd been taken by Shimon. However, his kiss had done something.

She'd been kissed many times in the past by boyfriends and the like, but never had she had such a gut clinching, toe-curling reaction to a kiss before. He'd left her speechless, standing in the living area staring dumbfounded after him as he retired to his bedroom.

Quickly pushing the thought of the kiss to the back of her mind she finished getting ready for the day. Taking a final look in the mirror to make sure that she was put together properly she left her bedroom and made her way into the living area where her husband was waiting for her. Almost instantly she felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but she ignored it as she forced a smile onto her face. "Good morning, Severus. I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting. Shall we get going?"

Severus raised a brow at the blush but didn't say anything as he motioned towards the door and led her out of their shared rooms. In their normal silence they made their way to the Great Hall, where the few students that were already up and moving turned to look at them before a glare from her husband sent their focus back to their meals.

Keeping her head down, she followed him up to the staff table and took her seat next to him, smiling slightly upon seeing the coffee that the elves had been nice enough to make up for her and send up with a glass of juice. Taking a piece of toast, some eggs, and a couple slices of bacon she set herself to the task of breakfast.

They sat in relative silence for a few moments until Severus decided to speak up. "The headmaster sent note this morning about your schedule. You will have Transfiguration with McGonagall this morning and then will have Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon in the last class spot. The rest of your day will be open for you to do with as you wish. You will have tomorrow off, but after that you will have Charms with Flitwick in the second time slot and History of Magic in the third. Then you will have Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts as were previously scheduled, a day off, then a repeat of Charms and History of Magic. It will be like that every week."

Nakia nodded slightly to show that she understood.

"Will I be allowed to sit in for your class period with some of my free time, or do you think it would be too big of a distraction for the students? Also did you have an idea for my extended study in Potions, or shall we schedule that when the rest of the school has settled in?" She inquired quickly before she forgot, as it had been something she'd been pondering and kept forgetting to ask.

Severus paused for a moment before answering her, seeming to want to fully think out his answer. "I don't think the dunderheads can become any more abominable in my class than they already are, but I don't think it wise to test that theory. However that being said, I have a particularly mishap prone student in one of my fourth year classes that will fall during your free time, if you wish to help me with that so he doesn't blow up the potions lab then I don't think I'd decline. We can work on your studies once a week during my office times, though we will have to see when works best."

Laughing lightly at the thinly veiled insult towards his students, Nakia nodded in agreement before taking note of the passing time. "Ah! I don't know about you but I should be going to get ready for first class. Are you going to stay here or will you be joining me in the walk back to our rooms?"

Severus didn't bother to reply to her as he stood up from the table, setting his napkin on his plate, and lead the way out of the Great Hall. She couldn't help but smile as she followed, ignoring the covert looks the students were giving her. Over the past few days she'd learned that most of his 'talking' was not verbal as he preferred to act instead of talk, though it didn't mean that he didn't bypass opportunities to give scathing comments.

In their rooms they went their separate ways, Nakia going to get her book bag from her bedroom and Severus going to his room.

Looking around her room, she frowned as she realized that she didn't have any of the required books. Brushing it off as it wasn't something she could fix at the moment, she threw some parchment, quills, and ink her bag and slung it over her shoulder before doing one last check to make sure she had everything. When she was sure she started to leave the room pausing only briefly in front of the mirror.

Unlike the other students in Hogwarts, she wasn't wearing the standard uniform; mostly because she technically wasn't a student. Instead she wore her normal wear; a pair of dark gray slacks, a beige button down, and a black vest under a sweeping black cloak. Her auburn hair was pulled back in it's customary plait which swept her waist. Her gray eyes were rimmed like normal in khol, making them stand out.

Looking away from the mirror with a sigh she left her room, closing the door carefully behind her. Upon seeing Severus waiting in her living area she couldn't help but laugh as the off-put look on his face. Her laughter stopped though when she noticed the stack of books in his hands.

Glancing over at her with his customary scowl, he lifted the books slightly. "I figured that you wouldn't think ahead enough to buy your school books so I went through the trouble of having them sent. I included a copy of the fourth year potions book if you want to look through it. The fourth year class is tomorrow mid-day, will be a double class before lunch."

Smiling, she took the books from him; slipping the ones that she needed for the day into her book bag and settling the other two on the table next to her chair. "Thank you, Severus. I was just berating myself for not having gotten these already. I promise I'm not normally so forgetful. I blame it on everything else that's been going on, I think it just became a little overwhelming."

Severus grunted slightly to show that he had heard, but chose not to answer her again, instead heading for the door that lead to the passageway to his office. Before he could get far, though, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I hope that you have a decent day, Severus. If you need anything while I have my free-time please don't hesitate to ask."

The look he gave her could have peeled paint, the glare snapping in his eyes and almost making her take a step back. "Do you think that I cannot handle a group of simple minded nitwits?"

Frowning, she shook her head slightly before gentling her features again and stroking her arm a few times. "Nothing of the sort; however as you said, they are nitwits. I wouldn't put it past them to blow something up, hurt themselves, or hurt their peers and in those cases I am always here to help so you do not have to abandon your classroom only to have further disaster strike when your back is turned."

He relaxed slightly at her reassurance and after a moment nodded, his face twisting up into an uncomfortable look. "Very well...I'll keep it in mind. I suppose I should wish you a good first day as well."

Nakia could only smile as she retracted her hand and let him slip through the passageway, retreating from the awkward situation as she was sure he didn't know how to deal with it. Shaking her head slightly she left their rooms as well, though she used the main door, and locked it up behind her. She was sure that her husband would have her head if a student happened to stumble upon their accommodations and messed with his things or got up-to trouble in there.

Walking quickly she made her way through the castle, out of the dungeons and to the second floor where the Transfiguration room was. She wasn't the first to arrive it seemed as a few students had already taken their seats. Trying her hardest to not react to the looks she was getting, she took a seat in the back of the room and set her things down under the table in front of her.

It didn't take long for the room to fill up, McGonagall having appeared in the room as well as the students. Right on the clock strike she cleared her throat and got the students attention. "Welcome to all of you to your fourth year transfiguration class! As many of you have noticed, Mrs. Snape will be sitting in on this class, remember that disrespect towards her will not be tolerated just as goofing off in my class will not be tolerated. To get thins started we will start with reviewing the Draconifors Spell, which if you remember turns small objects into dragons. Give me a moment and I'll pass out some objects for you to transfigure."

The professor moved through the room quickly, depositing buttons, small boxes, quills, and the like on desks in front of students. She came up last to Nakia, smiling as she set down an item in front of her. Before she could say anything, though, one of the students had raised her hand and began speaking before being called on.

"Professor? I thought that Mrs. Snape was just sitting in the on the class. Why are you giving her items to transfigure as well?"

McGonagall frowned slightly as she tried to figure out how to answer the student. "Well you see Hermione..." She started only to stop as she couldn't come up with a good excuse.

Feeling sorry for the professor having been put in such a situation, Nakia peeked around the professor to see the bushy haired girl and gave her a small smile. "What the Professor is trying to say is, due to circumstances out of my control I was pulled from my schooling two years early back in America. Nothing of my doing, I assure you. When I was relocated to England, the Ministry here was kind enough to agree to let me finish off my schooling. I'm mostly caught up, but I have a few classes yet that I need to take."

The girl – Hermione, she believed her name was – looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and nodding and expressing her pleasure at seeing someone who takes their studies seriously. That taken care of, McGonagall briefly gave Nakia a nod before heading back to the class, instructing the students to try the spell.

Looking at the buttons, Nakia couldn't help but smile slightly; this was one of her favorite spells. Lifting her wand she carefully waved, whispering the spell to herself as opposed to the yelling of the students.

The thimble McGonagall had given her shimmered slightly before morphing into a small dragon which quickly took off and started to fly around the room. At her command it blew flames into the air, though she was careful not to set anyone on fire. When McGonagall shot her a look, she blushed slightly and called the dragon back to her and transformed it back into the thimble, giving the professor an apologetic smile in return.

Class seemed to fly by and before she knew it class was over, the professor having assigned a foot long essay on how the spell could be used.

As the students filed out of the room, the girl fro before stopped by Nakia's desk along with two boys. "Hey, Mrs. Snape, that was some really good spell work. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." The girl offered, extending her hand to Nakia.

Blinking slightly at the unexpected introduction, Nakia took the girl's hand and shook it carefully, not sure if this was a trick or not. Severus had warned her that many of the students would probably dislike her and would be nasty to her because of her being married to him. However, Hermione seemed to genuinely be pleased to meet her, if only because she was good with spell work.

"Um...hey. You don't have to call me Mrs. Snape, you can just call me Nakia." she offered, smiling slightly. It seemed to please the bushy haired girl, who beamed brightly at being able to call her by her first name.

The younger witch motioned to the two boys behind her, who were looking quite out of place though the red-headed one looked like he wished to be anywhere but there. "This is Ron and Harry. You'll have to forgive Ron, him and Professor Snape don't get along well and it seems that his dislike has spilled onto you as well."

The red-head, Ron, blushed slightly and shot Hermione a dirty look. "Why would I like her? If she chose to marry that greasy haired git then she's probably just as bad as him. She's probably a Slytherin too." He grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly.

Hermione shot Nakia an apologizing look before turning to chastise her friend, however before she could speak up, Nakia decided to. After all, it was her the boy seemed to dislike and she never particularly cared for other people fighting her battles.

"You are right, I am married to your Professor Snape; perhaps it would do to keep that in mind before calling him a greasy haired git. However, I didn't willingly marry him. If you were paying attention last night, Dumbledore explained that we were married under the new Marriage Decree; the Ministry picked our union, not us. Also, as I started my schooling in America, I have no been sorted into a Hogwarts house, so none of us know if I would have been sorted into Slytherin or not." She pointed out carefully, making the red-head frown as he considered her words.

After a moment he nodded sightly. "I guess that means you might not be as bad as him...but the two of you sure do seem to get along. I saw you two talking at breakfast and except during this class I haven't seen you away from him." He countered, obviously not willing to give up his grudge so easily.

She just shrugged though, he did have a point. "I hardly see how a marriage would work if both parties didn't at least try to get along. We both have high interest in potions, so it gives us common grounds and he has agreed to let me further my studies with him, though I already have my NEWTS in Potions. So yes, we are going to talk, there is no way around that. As for my being around him often; as the Marriage Decree dictated we do share living quarters, so it is only logical that I would be seen with him multiple times throughout a single day."

Ron frowned and shrugged, deciding not to reply this time though by his more relaxed posture she couldn't help but think that he was warming up to the idea that she might not be the evil villain that he'd made her out to be in his mind.

Glancing over at the clock, Nakia raised a brow and shook her head. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue our conversations and would love to talk to Harry, as you've been awfully quiet, I think it's about time for you three to be heading off to your next class if you don't want to be late. As if you only have a couple minutes left before you'll be late."

That seemed to get all of their attention as they quickly called out good-byes over their shoulders and noticed that that room was already filling up with students from the next class. Nakia just shook her head in amusement and picked up her things, moving out of the way for someone else to take her seat.

**_Severus rubbed his temples as his second class for the day scurried out of the room. He'd had first years for his first class and had needed to send four of them to the infirmary because they'd messed up their boil cure potions too much. The next class he'd had was third year students and it had seemed like none of them had even bothered to crack open their textbooks over the summer and half of them had forgotten basic potion skills that they should have learned back in their first year. Needless to say it had been a disaster and he was more than happy to see them leave._**

_** Quickly marking down the last few failing grades for the class, he finished up his work and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. He expected to see Nakia there and was more than ready to answer her inevitable question of how his classes were going. He didn't know why but she seemed to like to inquire after his classes.**_

_** Upon reaching the Great Hall, though, he was surprised to find that his unwanted wife was no where in sight. Over the past few days he'd learned that she wasn't one to skip meals, and when she did she ended up kind of grouchy until she was able to eat again. It wasn't really his problem, but he wasn't going to have people telling him that he didn't take care of his wife. So instead of taking his seat at the staff table, he left the Great Hall and went looking for her.**_

_** Not wanting to waste more of his time, he quickly sent a tracking spell, following it until he reached the portrait of a fruit bowl that lead to the kitchens. Scowling, he tickled the painting to make it open to him and stepped into the kitchens.**_

**_ Immediately the smell of food met his nose, reminding him that he was hungry even as he set his mind to finding his wife. It wasn't hard though, as she stood taller than the house elves that surrounded her laughing and chattering. Much to his surprise, though, she wasn't actually chattering along with them as he would have expected._**

_** Nakia was dancing, a smile spread wide across her face as she mixed whatever was in the mixing bowl that she held. There was no music playing, but she seemed to have found a beat somewhere as she shook and twirled around the large kitchen, doing this and that.**_

_** Clearing his throat, Severus couldn't help but deepen his scowl. The noise seemed to startle her as she whirled around to face him, but upon seeing him her smile quickly flickered back up to her face.**_

_** "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes as he noticed a small bit of batter on her nose.**_

_** She didn't seem affected by his growling tone or the glare, though, as she held out the mixing bowl for his inspection. "I'm baking, of course! I needed something to do and I was tired of reading, then a sweet tooth hit me and I decided that some chocolate cake was just what I needed." She explained quickly, though it seemed to be more in excitement over the idea of cake than in fear of his wrath.**_

_** "The house elves are here to do all the baking and cooking, let them do it." He pointed out fiercely, motioning with a jerking hand towards the house elves that seemed to be now cowering behind her.**_

_** "Oh, I didn't think that was necessary. I know how to bake and sometimes I do quite enjoy baking and cooking. It's not often that I actually want to do it, so when the mood strikes me I don't see why I shouldn't. Besides, these little guys are busy getting food up to the Great Hall for the students and staff, why bother them to make a cake just for little old me?" She explained, her smile slipping only for a moment before popping right back up.**_

_** Before he could say anything more, she'd turned back around and began pouring the confection into some pans that were quickly whisked away into the oven. Severus watched with mild fascination as she continued about her task, though she seemed to have decided to forgo the dancing now that she knew he was watching her.**_

Turning around suddenly, Nakia shot a quick frown at Severus before motioning towards a table that was up against the wall. "Just because I'm busy doesn't mean that you should forgo your lunch! Sit, I'm sure the Dobby here wouldn't mind getting you a plate of food."

The house elf in question seemed to perk up at his name and quickly began his assurances that he'd most enjoy getting the professor something to eat. However Severus didn't seem convinced and just narrowed his gaze at her, not moving from where he was standing.

Giving an exasperated huff, she turned around and asked one of the house elves to finish what she was doing before stomping over to her husband and grabbing his arm. Not bothering with words, she dragged him over to the table and pushed him towards one of the seats before taking her seat as well. As soon as he sat down Dobby popped up with two plates, setting one in front of both of them, making her husband raise a brow.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded to the food sharply. "I figured if you wouldn't eat on your own then you'd eat with some company. So eat, ya dingbat. I'll even be nice and give you some of the cake when it's done."

Severus's eyes crinkled slightly, almost as if he was going to laugh though is lips didn't even twitch into anything resembling a smile as he tucked into his own food.

Doing her best to ignore his sour attitude, she ate her own meal in silence, not feeling like talking to him when he was being so stubborn. However when the house elves came and took the lunch plates away and replaced them with two clean ones and the cake, she broke.

Cutting a slice for herself and passing Severus the cutting knife, she decided that it was silly giving her husband the silent treatment just because he disapproved of her baking when there were house elves to do it. "If I remember correctly from the peak I saw at your time table, you had first year and third year students so far. How did that go?"

Her question didn't seem to faze her husband as he only briefly looked up to raise his eyebrow at the fact she'd look at his schedule which he kept on his office desk. "Utter disasters, both classes. I had to send four first year students to the infirmary with boils because they failed to read the instructions and skipped and entire step and the third year class seemed to have forgotten basic potion making skills and I almost had to send a student to the infirmary, thankfully I caught his mistake in time."

Nakia couldn't help but smile at the sneer in his voice, for some reason it amused her how much he detested the students and it made her wonder why he bothered teaching. From what she'd heard from the students in passing, though, he was much easier and though more highly of his own house, which might explain it some.

"Did you give them a punishment for failing so epically or did you let it slide this time?" She couldn't help but ask. Another perverse amusement she got was his ideas of punishment.

Severus however scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "Of course I did. The first year student who caused the whole mess has detention with me tonight, I expect I'll have him scrub all the cauldrons by hand using a toothbrush. The third year student got a detention with Filch over the weekend."

Laughing softly, she tried to brush the idea of someone scrubbing a cauldron with a toothbrush out of her mind and finished off her slice of cake. Pushing her plate away she called her book bag to her and stood. "Walk me to my next class? I have a question for you about a potion."

As she'd come to expect, Severus sighed at the request before rising. "If I must." he drawled before heading out of the kitchens, leaving her to follow after him. She had an idea that he might not care as much as he tried to make people think and that he might even secretly enjoy the company. She, for one, definitely found his presence amusing. While not the most pleasant of people, he was extremely smart and she found his insight on some things to be quite exceptional to say the least. It probably worked in his favor that it had been quite some time since she'd found someone who could actually keep up in a conversation with her about some of her more favorite subjects – like potions.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'd like to thank everyone who has taken time to review, follow, or even favorite this story! It means a lot to know that people are enjoying the story even half as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N: I seem to be making more of a habit of this than I normally would. I'd like to apologize ahead of time though because about midway through this chapter I hit a major writers block for a connecting piece. I blundered through it as best I could so I could get to the "big" part of the chapter, but it might be a bit hard to read. I ask that you be patient and just keep reading because I promise it will get better towards the end. I will try to go back through later and fix that segway spot, but for the moment it will have to do.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Nakia watched as the students filtered into the Potions room. It was her off day and she'd decided to help Severus with his class as he'd said he had a particularly accident prone student in this one and was willing to accept the extra pair of eyes. None of the students looked pleased to be there, though the Gryffindor students looked more miserable than the Slytherins who sat on the other side of the room.

It had quickly become apparent to her that the castle was divided into houses. Not just in the sense that these houses were their "family" during the school year, but as far as the fact that friendships across houses seemed rare and some people seemed out right hostile to members of other houses. It was worse between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, who were glaring at each other from across the classroom. A few of them spared long enough to shoot her a glance, either curious or distrustful, but she did her best to ignore them.

When class was to start, her husband swept into the room and flicked his wand at the door, making it close with a loud slam. "As usual there will be no silly wand waving in my class and I expect only excellence, though I doubt I will get even partial excellence from but a few. As you all should be able to see, Mrs. Snape will be joining us for class today. She is not a student, but is instead here to help me. Specifically with you, Longbottom." Laughter skittered across the room at the poor boy having been called out, and the boy seemed to shrink back at having Severus talking to him.

"No more will you be letting Granger do your work for you and bail you out of the failing grades you deserve." He sneered at the boy, making Nakia frown slightly. She'd known that he was mean, but this was just cruel. The boy was obviously frightened of him and yet he belittled and bullied the boy in front of the other students. "Instead, Mrs. Snape will be watching you. I trust that she wont do the work for you."

The boy shot her a terrified look that only slightly diminished when she shot him a gentle smile. She could only assume that he was one of the students that shared the popular belief that she must be just like her husband. Hopefully after a lesson together he'd be more willing to think otherwise.

Once Severus seemed satisfied with having terrorized the boy, he turned around and tapped the chalkboard at the front of the room. "You have your assignment, get started!" He snapped, sending the students scattering.

Quickly, Nakia made her way toward the boy, who was shaking as he stood up from his stool to go get his potion ingredients. "I hope that I can hep you, so please don't worry. I would like you to first take a good look at the ingredients on the board, if you need to make multiple trips to make sure you didn't forget anything then do that. Lets move to the back of the class though, at that empty table." She instructed quickly, still trying to reassure him while not incurring the wrath of her husband in front of the students. She had a plan, but she'd need to get through the class to see it through.

When the boy had given her a nod of acceptance, she moved away from him and took his cauldron to the back table, setting it down carefully before getting her own supplies and setting up next to him. Soon both of them were standing behind the desk, their supplies spread before them.

Looking at the boy, she smiled slightly. "Okay, here's the thing, I wont do the potion for you and I don't think that babying you about it is going to help you any. So what we're going to do is: I'm going to make the potion to and you're going to watch me. Don't worry, I'm going to go slow. This is a double class, you have more than enough time to make this potion and take your time doing so. I want you to watch what I do very carefully and mimic it as best you can. A lot of potion making is practice. The more you chop, dice, crush, and juice things the better you get at it. If you run into a problem that you can't seem to figure out by watching me, then just ask...I'll see what I can do. So, are you ready?"

He seemed worried, but the young man nodded slightly.

Moving purposefully, Nakia reached out and took the first ingredient and started to prepare. The entire time she brewed the boy watched her and did his best to match her moves. There was a few times that he seemed to stumble and she wanted to reach out and correct him, but she tried not to unless it was a big mistake and even then she just pointed out what he did wrong, showed him again, and made him redo it.

As they worked Severus walked by, scrutinizing everything that was going on. He seemed confused as to what she was doing so she just explained that she was making sure she didn't do the work for him by keeping busy herself. He seemed to accept the answer, though reluctantly, and moved onto another person.

By the end of the class period, she knew that the student's potion wasn't perfect. She was sure that Severus wouldn't give him full marks, even though from what she understood this was the first potion he'd made by himself that hadn't ended up in an explosion or a disaster. However she was going to try to make sure that he at least got some credit. When her husband came to stop at the boy's cauldron she held her breath and crossed her fingers.

"This potion wont produce the desired affect, though I suppose it will make some version of the intended affect. I'll give you a T on it all the same, the idea of the assignment was to make the potion, not some weak version of it. At least you didn't blow up the classroom, though." The sneering voice was like a sucker punch to her, making her frown drop.

Before he could walk off to grade the next person's potion, she did something that even surprised herself. "Excuse me, but are you serious? You aren't even going to give him a single ounce of credit beyond a sneer at his past attempts at brewing? I can't believe you! This boy has barely been able to go a single class period with you without something going wrong with his potion, and you're going to dock him this time because the potion is correct but not strong enough? I'd understand if the work wasn't his, but he received no help this time. That is his _first_ potion."

Severus paused and raised a brow as he turned his scowl towards her. "You think you are more qualified than I am to grade my students work?" He baited, but Nakia wasn't one to back down once she'd started something.

"You are correct on the fact that I am not more skilled than you are, but I do think that I might possibly have a better judgment of right and wrong in this case. You are a teacher, you are meant to not only build character in your students, but to teach them and help them to reach the standards that you expect! This boy deserves more than a T for his work if only because of the improvement he's shown with it." She explained, trying to keep her voice calm but stern as she spoke.

"How would you have felt in your youth if someone spoke down to you and belittled you, not bothering to give you the time to show them that you could improve. What if your potions professor had taken one look at your first potion and told you that because it wasn't absolutely perfect that you were a failure and told you to give up? You are nothing more than a bully dressed as a teacher, and you should be ashamed of yourself."

Severus seemed to freeze at her words, but after a moment he gritted his teeth and shot the boy a dark look. "Your champion just raised your grade to an A, but it will not happen again so you best keep that in mind, Longbottom."

Without another word he swept away, barking out the few remaining grades before demanding everyone to leave clear their cauldrons and leave the room.

Nakia took her time clearing and putting away her cauldron, giving Hermione and her friends a quick nod when they walked by and shot her grateful smiles. Sooner than she'd had liked, though, she was alone in the room with her husband. She really didn't know what had possessed her to speak up in front of the entire class like that; she'd been planning on talking to him privately had he not given the boy his credit, but she got lost in the moment she supposed.

Sure enough, once the last student had left and closed the door behind themselves, Severus turned towards her with a snarl. "How _dare_ you speak to me in front of my class like that! I am their professor, I will not be made a fool of by my own wife in front of them. They are to respect me, not question my choices. I'm sure they are now all whispering about how I can't control my own wife."

Any plans for a rational conversation left the room at his words. Nakia's gray eyes narrowed an her lips twisted into a snarl of their own. "How dare I? How dare you! I am not some pet or servant to be controlled! I am your wife and as such your equal in this marriage if nothing else. There will not be illusion of controlling on either of our parts, even if I have to disrespect you in front of your students." She ground out, doing her best not to yell as she knew that any passing student would be able to hear otherwise.

Not giving him time to retort, she continued on. "What you have from your students is not respect, it's fear. No student should be afraid of their own teacher. You are nothing more than a bully, and I'm sure that you know what it is like to be bullied. Could you even imagine if it wasn't your peers doing it, but a professor who is suppose to be helping shape you as a person? That boy was so scared of you he was shaking!"

Severus hissed out a breath at her words, but unlike what she figured he was going to do, his glare didn't sharpen and he didn't retort back immediately as she paused to let him respond. Instead he ran a hand over his face and looked up at the ceiling. "You try my patience, dear wife."

The steam abandoning her, Nakia's shoulders slumped and the scowl fell off her face. "As you do to mine, dear husband. So what shall we do?"

He seemed to contemplate the question for a while before coming up with an answer. "I shall concede to the fact that you are not to be controlled, but I will not change the way I teach. I am not here to coddle the students, there are other teachers who do that enough. If you are agreeable, however, I will concede to letting you continue to help me with his class. However I will has to ask that you do not make the potion as well and that while you do not do the work for him. You are allowed to help him any other way, as long as the work and the mistakes are his own. _If_ he shows that he can improve on his own, then I will give him more credit, until then I will grade his potions as I see fit and I ask that you do not interfere again. I'm afraid the damage is already done for today, though."

Smiling slightly she shook her head and closed the distance between her and Severus, who'd come to stand at the other end of the table she was at. Taking a chance, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, though she didn't move to wrap her arms around him. He tensed at the contact, but eventually he relaxed again, though he also made no move to embrace her.

"You are still far to harsh," she mumbled when she was sure that he wasn't going to pull away and send her stumbling. "The grade is final, but what you call damage is not permanent. You will see him again at lunch, I'm sure you can deduct points or perhaps assign the poor boy a detention and damage might have been done to your reputation will be erased. You like deducting points, anyway...it might cheer you up."

The shoulder under her forehead shook slightly, though no noise came from Severus. Worried that something was wrong, she moved back enough to look at him only to realize that he was suppressing a laugh. Though they had talked many of hours while brewing together before school had started and they had talked some since then, she'd never seen him laugh before. His eyes crinkled slightly when he laughed, and the scowl on his face seemed to almost disappear even though he kept it tightly shut as to not let the noise out.

Smiling she pushed up slightly on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek, which sadly ended the laughter as his dark eyes widened slightly and darted towards her. He had kissed her twice, both more intimate than a kiss on the cheek, but that was the first time that she'd kissed him.

Taking a couple of steps back and rapped her knuckles lightly on the tabletop and nodded towards the door. "Why don't we head to the Great Hall? I'm starved and I think that you have some unfinished business with a student that you must take care of. Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone if we hurry. The elves said that they were going to make me a special dessert and I'm eager to try it."

The rest of the month and most of October went by quickly, Nakia filling her time not spent in classes in the library and exploring the castle. Each week during his fourth year Gryffindor class she would join him to help Longbottom. Severus had been true to his word and didn't grade his work any less harshly, but even her surly husband had mentioned – in private of course – that the boy's work was improving slightly.

Over the course of the two months their relationship had progressed little as well. They were more comfortable around each other, having falling into a routine of sorts. After classes Severus would return to their rooms where she'd have a finger of whiskey for him and he'd tell her about his classes. Over the weekends they devoted time to her studies, Severus having decided to trust her with more complex potions. At one point he'd gone as far as to guide her hand when she was trying to crush a particularly hard bean, but he'd quickly realized the contact and had moved away.

They'd also spent many of evening pouring over books, sometimes when he was too busy grading papers she'd read aloud. He'd said at first that it was annoying and distracting, but seemed to have adjusted to it well enough that he had come to expect it and had even gotten to where he could make comments if needed. She was beginning to really enjoy the time they spent together, it was like they had actually been friends the entire time who just happened to live together.

She'd avoided the fact that they were expected to have a kid together in a set time limit, which seemed to work out for the best. Severus had taken to kissing her good-night most nights, though they were normally just quick pecks, it was better than being completely ignored like she was previously. It also didn't feel like he was trying to prove anything anymore either.

When October 30th rolled around the castle was in a buzz. The delegates from the other two schools were suppose to be arriving that day and everyone was eager to see the witches and wizards who'd be joining them.

The students were in such a buzz that they barely sat still during their classes for the day, and when it was finally time to head outside to meet the delegates the professors had to step off to the side to avoid being trampled by the excited students. If the excitement was so high before the game even started, she was curious as to how the game would be even remotely safe or coordinated once the champions for the schools were picked.

Following the professors, she made her way to the front of the crowd and stood just behind Severus as the entire school looked for the first signs of their visitors.

A thought coming to mind, she moved closer and stood up on her toes a bit so her mouth was almost level with Severus's ear, as she knew that he wouldn't wish for the students to be privy to their conversation. "Our child will not be so misbehaved at their ages to be in such a state over guests. It is very exciting, but if I hear one more of their guesses on what the students from the other schools will be like I think I might assign someone detention myself and take some points away, screw not being a staff member."

Her husband looked over his shoulder with a raised brow, though his lips twitched briefly into what had to be the closest thing to a smile that she'd seen to date. "Yes. I have to agree that they are quite annoying in this state. They set a bad example for the school. Perhaps I shall take some points away for you."

Laughing softly, she rocked back onto her heels just in time to see the over-sized carriage being led by winged horses touch down in front of them. In the next second the door was opened and a giant of a lady was stepping out, followed by a gaggle of girls dressed in too light of wear for the Scotland chill. Pleasantries were quickly exchanged between the headmistress and Dumbledore before the girls were sent inside where it was warmer.

Shortly after one of the student pointed out that something was coming out of the water in the lake, drawing everyone's attention to it. As if in slow motion as ship seemed to rise from the depths of the lake, coming to rest on top of the still rippling water even as they lowered a bridge to the shore. The man who led the group off the ship made Nakia gasp slightly and grab Severus's arm.

She'd seen him before, in the halls of the dark wizard who'd taken her family from her. He'd sneered at her group as they'd been shuffled by, leering at the poorly clothes girls as if he had other ideas what to do with them. His whispered words to the dark lord had haunted her dreams for days, but she'd heard that he'd defected. Had heard that he'd returned to England and had repented his ways. However he looked just a fierce as before, just as cruel and just as nasty as he had back then.

At her grip, Severus looked down at her, frowning slightly. Carefully he followed her gaze, his jaw tightening when he saw the man that she couldn't draw her eyes away from. Moving his arm out of her grasp, he lifted his hand to rest on the back of her neck in a tight hold as he bent his head down next to her ear. "I can only assume that you recognize him; you'd do me a favor if you didn't react, though. Whatever it is that makes you look at him with such terror, as long as I'm standing here it should be the least of your worries, as your husband I can promise you at least that."

Nakia managed to tear her eyes away from the vile man at Severus's words, her eyes going wide even has the pressure and strength of his hand on the back of her neck seeped into her body. She had come to expect many things from him, but this hadn't been one of them to say the least. He'd always kept himself closed off emotionally, and while he'd hinted at the fact that he felt it his duty to protect her, he'd never gone as far as to blatantly say that he was there to do so. Most of the kind words that he'd said to her, too, had been masked in insults and sneers, but this time wasn't so.

Relaxing, she watched in silence as the group of boys were ushered past the gawking Hogwart students and into the castle before the professors started to try to round the students back in as well, not that it was hard as everyone wished to see more of the guests. As people started to move around them, Severus dropped his hand, though only to place it lightly against her back to guide her into the castle as well.

Much to her distress, Karkaroff decided to take the other seat next to Severus during supper. For the beginning of the meal he ignored the two of them, but nearing dessert he leaned slightly closer to Severus to hiss under his breath. "I have to talk to you, Severus."

It startled Nakia to find out that the two men knew each other, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Her husband had confided in her about his days as what he called a Death Eater. The Death Eaters had many of the same ideals as what Shimon had and since Karkaroff seemed to have shared them, at least at some point, it made sense that he had perhaps been a Death Eater as well at some point.

She tried her best not to react to her sudden revelation, focusing on the tart that had appeared before her. Ever since the day that she'd visited the kitchens to make her favorite chocolate cake the house elves had taken to baking her sweets specifically for her. She tried to visit them at least once a week, asking them to make special meals or asking them if they could help her make something herself.

Her attention was quickly diverted away from her tart, though, when Karkaroff started to speak to her. "My pardon, didn't mean to bring up bad blood with the missus around." It had seemed that Severus had mentioned her in some way to get the man to drop a subject, however it also had turned his attention towards her. "Wait...I know you don't I. One of those American tramps, one of the ones that wizard – Shimon I belive his name was – took. You've degraded yourself, Severus, shacking up with a used up girl like her...she sure is a pretty one though."

Rage quickly rose to the top, bypassing all of the other emotions that were fighting to come up as well. Before she could think about what she was doing she threw her napkin down on her dish and stood, shooting a scathing look at the headmaster of Durmstrang. "I might be American, sir, but I do not have to sit and listen to you degrade my name. One should look about themselves to make sure they are not in a glass house before casting a stone."

Taking a deep breath, she turned her gaze towards Severus, who was giving her a mix of his customary scowl and a look of pride. "I'm afraid that I suddenly have lost my appetite for dessert. I think I shall return to our rooms ahead of you, if that is alright." Normally she wouldn't have asked for permission, but she figured that if there was any time in which Severus needed to look like he was in control, it was then. He'd promised to see her through the time that Karkaroff walked the halls of the castle, but in order to do that he needed that control.

The approving look that he shot her suggested that she had guessed right. "Very well, I shall send a house elf to check on you in a few moments."

Placing her hand momentarily on his shoulder in thanks, she inclined her head politely before shooting Karkaroff one last glare and sweeping out of the Great Hall through one of the side doors. She realized that their plan of her trying to not let him on that she recognized him might have failed due to her temper. However she could also hope that Karkaroff simply chalked it up to her being an American with a typical temper seeing as she hadn't mentioned that she knew him or had seen him before, though her reference to a glass house might have clued him in.

Figuring that it was too late to worry about it as it was now in the past, she walked quickly through the halls down to the dungeons. A few paintings called out to her in greeting, but she just nodded politely and kept moving, wanting to put as much distance as she could between herself and that man. He was the last living thing that could connect her to her past, the last person who knew exactly what she had been made to do and what she had done willingly to survive.

Once in their rooms, she poured herself a stiff drink and plopped down in her chair before the fire, staring into it. It was like that in which Severus found her; drink in hand, half drank, staring into a dying fire as if it held the answers to all the world's problems.

The next thing she knew the glass had been taken from her and she was being forcefully removed from her seat and pushed in the direction of her room. "What do you think you're doing? You can't treat me like this." She couldn't help the slur that spilled out along with the words. Severus had taken quite some time getting back down to their rooms, probably because he had hall duty that night to make sure that all the students went back to their houses instead of loitering in the halls. In that time she'd nearly drank an entire bottle of his whiskey by herself.

"What do I think I'm doing?" He hissed back at her, giving her another shove in the direction of her rooms. "I am not the one piss drunk. You can barely stand. I did not think that you were one to waste yourself away in the bottom of a bottle just because someone from your past appeared."

Nakia growled and spun around as best she could, though it made her stumble and fall; thankfully by that point she was already standing next to her bed. "Just because someone from my past appeared? That would only apply if he'd been an old teacher, perhaps even an old friend from school; he is neither though! That man...that horrible man, is the only link the part of my past I honestly wish I could forget. He is from the past where I regret every day of my life, every breath I took. He represents the innocence that I got killed, the horror that I helped strike in children, the absolute darkness that took over! No...he's not just someone from my past."

Her chest heaved as she spt the words out at him, but instead of the spark of annoyance in Severus that she'd grown use to when she went against him, his eyes seemed to almost soften.

He moved slowly to stand in front of her, making her tilt her head up as she didn't trust her legs anymore to keep her standing. His brow furrowed slightly as he reached a hand out, as if to embrace her against him, but he hesitated a moment. Instead of an embrace, he snaked his hand under her hair and tightly clasped the back of her neck, the same hold that he'd had on her while they had stood outside, watching the delegates of the schools arrive.

"I will only say this once, so listen carefully. I do not let harm come to what is mine, and you are now mine. This means that I will stop even you from hurting yourself, and this...this self-pity is exactly what you are doing. What happened to the girl who smiled at everything, even my anger? The girl who danced to silent music in the kitchens amongst beings most look down upon as mere servants." His voice was hard, almost demanding as he spoke to her.

Instead of getting defensive, she relaxed under his hold once more and let her gaze drop. "That girl is just a mask to cover up the shame of what I did, to protect those around me from the horrors of my past I suppose. I found that if I smile and make people think that everything is perfect in my world, then they wont as questions that they will not care for the answers to. By being polite and kind to others, I figure I might make up for the lives that I ruin. That's not me, though..."

Severus's hand gripped tighter around her neck, startling her into looking back up at him.

His eyes had narrowed into a glare, the softness from before having left his face. "You are a fool! When you decided to smile and be all disgustingly bright, that is who you became. You speak of wishing to protect others from your mistakes, and yet when faced with an issue you crumble so easily. You are weak and you do not use the one resource that you have." At her questioning look, he scoffed and sneered. "You're married to the Head of the Slytherin house."

A smile tugged at Nakia's lips and soft laughter spilled out without permission. He was right, but it was almost comical the overly dramatic way that he'd pointed it out to her.

Taking a deep breath, she let her head tilt forward, closing the gap between her and Severus as she rested her forehead against his stomach. He tensed slightly, but didn't move his hand from the back of her neck. After a moment he relaxed as well; though he still didn't move his hand, he did relax his grip a big an seemed to absentmindedly begin to rub his thumb against her skin. They stayed like that for a few moments before Severus seemed to realize something and began to pull away.

Before he could go far, Nakia darted a hand out and grabbed his arm. "You might be right, that I am a fool and that I am weak. I'm scared, Severus, more scared than I have been in many years. I don't think that I'll be able to sleep...not by myself when I know that just outside my window is the ship in which Karkaroff stays. You said that I've been neglecting to utilize the resource that I have...so do me the favor of letting me. Please don't make me stay here alone tonight." The words came out softer than she'd like, the pleasant and empowering buzz of her drinking having started to fade. She knew that she was far from sober, as she was sure that sober she wouldn't be able to have asked or admitted such a think, but she was definitely thinking more clearly through the haze of alcohol.

Severus didn't reply, making Nakia lose her grip as she fought back tears, having figured that he was declining to stay with her and protect her from the nightmares. However, upon her grip having fallen slack, he gently laid her back onto her bed and rounded it, sliding on top of the sheets on the other side, leaving at least a foot of space between them.

Nakia couldn't help but to smile as she curled up on her side facing him. They might not have been touching, but she felt closer to him than she ever had before and she felt safe in her knowledge that while Severus wasn't a man of many good qualities, he was a man of his word. He would protect her if only because in his mind she was his to protect because he was forced to call her his wife.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven :**

_**Severus awake at his usual time of five, not having even realized that he'd fallen asleep. He remembered that he'd laid down with Nakia the night before, having intended to only stay long enough for her to fall asleep herself. It seemed that he'd fallen asleep at some point while waiting fro her to drift deep enough into sleep for him to remove himself.**_

_** A soft sigh puffing against his neck alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone on his side of the bed anymore. Shifting slightly so he could look down, the first thing he saw was a large mass of auburn hair. It had seemed that at some point in the night Nakia's hair had come out of the customary braid Nakia always pulled it back in. Also at some point in the night he had shifted closer towards the middle of the bed and she'd closed the gap, twining herself around him like another layer. She wasn't the only one, though, as he found that he had one arm curled around her back and resting against her hip and his other hand was gripping the leg that she'd throw over him, effectively holding her there.**_

_** Relaxing his hold he let his head fall back on the pillow that he'd been using and lifted a hand to carefully move her hair our of her face. She looked peaceful in her sleep and it was only then – her being fully relaxed in her sleep – did he realize the strain she normally held on her face throughout the day.**_

_** Thinking back on what she'd told him, he understood that what he thought was her normal face was just a mask, which explained the strain. He was sure that at some point he'd seen real smiles, like the time in the kitchen when she'd made the cake or while they were brewing potions over the weekends. Her eyes would light up and the smile looked slightly different, something people would only notice if they were looking for it.**_

_** He had to admit that, as he was her husband now, he felt protective over her. He'd basically told her as much the day before when she'd seen Karkaroff. Now, though, he realized that he was going to have to protect her from more than just the people on the outside, but perhaps from herself as well. If there was anything he wouldn't stand for, it was to give anyone a reason to think that he wasn't taking care of what was his.**_

Sighing, Nakia shifted in her bed, trying not let sleep slip through her fingers. Her night had been pleasantly dreamless and she'd been so warm. While she didn't mind their rooms being in the dungeons, she did have to say that the nights got quite cold and she never seemed to stay warm.

The sudden rise and fall of her pillow made her eyes fly open, all thoughts of sleep fleeing from her mind as her eyes traveled up the expanse of black to the face of her – awake – husband.

Moving as quickly as she could, a blush rising to her cheeks, she sat up and scrambled away to the end of the bed. Quickly she remembered the night before, having gone back to their rooms alone and having had too much to drink and Severus walking in and chastising her for her behavior. She remembered her break down, the words spilling from her mouth as quickly as they came to mind without a single filter working. He had learned things about her that night that no one else in the world new. She could also vaguely remember asking him not to leave her alone that night and falling asleep next to him, though she didn't recall when or how they ended up tangled together on the bed.

Unlike her, Severus didn't seem to find anything about their sleeping arrangements unusual. He didn't even react to her quick get away to the other end of the bed as he calmly removed himself from the bed and walked out of the room, leaving her staring shocked after him.

The sound of the door closing jolted her out of her stupor, though, reminding her that there was an entire day ahead of her that she still had to deal with.

Carefully climbing out of bed, she took a quick shower and used a drying spell on her long hair before getting dressed in her usual wear of slacks and a blouse of some kind. She'd noticed that in recent days she'd been picking out some of the darker shades of clothing that she'd owned, like the dark gray slacks she put on the deep purple top. At first she hadn't thought of why, but now she couldn't help but wonder if it might have been because of Severus, who wore only black – except for his white undershirt – all the time.

Deciding that it wasn't worth fretting over, she quickly braided and tied off her mane of hair before doing some quick basic make-up and slipping on her shoes. As she didn't need her book bag first thing in the morning, she left it sitting on her bed, though she did put the books that she needed in it first so she could just grab it when she was ready. Though, she had to admit that dumping it all out and double checking that she had all of her school work and that it was all the proper length and what not was most likely just to buy herself more time before she had to face Severus again.

When there wasn't anything else she could do to stall, she took a deep breath and steeled herself as she left her room.

As usual, Severus was waiting for her in the living area, reading a book in his chair. Normally she didn't leave him waiting so long, but it didn't seem to put him off any as he simply closed the book and set it to the side. He didn't even make a snarky comment to her as he stood and headed towards the door. However just as Nakia started to relax, he turned to face her, standing in front of the only exit she had unless she wanted to retreat back to her rooms which were on the other side of the room.

He didn't give her a chance to even try to retreat to her rooms, though. "You were pissed last night, so I will tell you what I told you last night once more, just in case you don't recall it. The moment you signed those papers saying that you agreed to marry me, you became mine. I do not let harm come to what is mine, even if it from themselves. If I so much as see you doing what you did last night again I will tan your hide, do you understand me?"

Eyes wide, Nakia nodded. She did remember, sort of, him saying something similar to that the night before. "I'm sorry, Severus; I'm not use to relying on anyone I suppose. I'm also sorry about last night...when I fell asleep I mean. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by wrapping myself around you, I have no idea what got into me."

Severus raised a brow at the last part, scoffing slightly. "Alcohol is what got into you and I didn't say that I was uncomfortable. If I was uncomfortable I would have moved you myself instead of letting you sleep, nor would I have fallen asleep in the first place."

This time he didn't give her a chance to reply, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips before swiftly opening the door and striding out, leaving her standing there wide eyed again. If she could have guessed at any kind of reaction from him about last night, it would have been that he'd act like it had never happened, not...whatever it was...that he'd done instead.

Snapping out of her stupor, Nakia quickly followed after her husband, closing the door firmly behind herself even as she replayed the morning in her head over and over again, sure that she must still be asleep and dreaming. Her aloof and surly husband would have never implied that he'd found sleeping in the same bed as her remotely comfortable or enjoyable.

Nakia blinked slightly at a paper ball hit her in the forehead, drawing her attention out of her daydreams and back into reality where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were frowning at her.

"Have you even been paying attention? We've been talking to you for the past half an hour!" Hermione huffed, obviously not pleased with having been ignored. Nakia did feel bad, to a small degree, for having zoned out, but in her defense she'd quickly gotten bored of the academic talk.

Smiling sheepishly, she shrugged her shoulders and tried to look as apologetic as possible without having to actually apologize. Her efforts were rewarded with an eyeroll and another huff from the aggravated girl. However Harry, trying to be helpful, quickly offered up a quick explination as to what Nakia had missed out on in the conversation.

"We were just talking about how bad it must be to be married to Snape."

Ron didn't waste any time in jumping into the conversation again now that everyone was sure she was paying attention. "Yeah, I don't know how to deal with seeing his greasy hair every day and he is always scowling and just in a generally bad mood. You probably hide out as much as possible, at least I would if I were you. It's not like that greasy git is anything to look at anyway, you're better off looking at a wall or something."

Nakia frowned slightly as she thought about it. If she was honest, she'd have to admit that she'd shared the same thoughts when she'd first met her husband. She hadn't been pleased with his looks, finding that at first she thought that he took very little pride in his own hygiene and had just been cursed in the looks department. However she had to also admit that she hadn't thought about those things in some time.

She didn't know when she had started to think otherwise, perhaps it had just happened over time as she had gotten to know him. While his hair did have an unnatural shine to it, she knew that he bathed daily and she'd seen him just out of the shower often enough to know that he did, in fact, wash his hair. She was also finding that she didn't mind his looks so much anymore. While he'd never be traditionally handsome, he definitely had his own charm. She'd grown fond of the many different scowls he could produce, and the way he looked down his nose at students when they did wrong had become some what of an amusement to her. She definitely didn't think him ugly anymore.

"It might come as a shock to you, but I spend quite a bit of time talking to him and just generally keeping company with him. I've found that he provides quite the interesting conversation most days, and he can be quite amusing at times as well, though I doubt that he'd wish to be thought of as so." She admitted, laughing softly to herself as she thought of all the times that he'd sent her a scathing look when she found amusement in his moods. It had taken some work to get him to understand that she wasn't laughing at him, necessarily, but more at the outcome of his antics.

Hermione, having decided that it wasn't worth staying upset, quickly jumped in. "I'm sure that he knows all kinds of stuff, especially about potions and I think you must like potions seeing how good you are at the. Not everyone can help Neville at potions, I've tried a few times in the past and it never helped any."

"I don't think Neville's problem is with potions itself, but more of his own fear. I think that if he was more clam he'd be much better, but he's always afraid of messing up that it makes it inevitable in some ways. I didn't really do much to help him, what little I have helped him anyway. I basically just let him copy what I was doing so he was confident in what he was doing, after that I think that to some extent he realized that he could do better and thus he has been. All mental, really." Nakia offered back, trying to move the subject off her and Severus and onto other things.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of being married to Severus, it was quite the opposite really. She was proud that she had such a powerful wizard to call a husband, and while she didn't love him she was starting to think that it might be possible to get close to it in the future. The reason she didn't care to talk about their relationship was more because no one seemed to have anything nice to say about him. While she wanted to be able to stick up for him and to make everyone see differently, she knew that there was only so much she could do. If she pushed too hard it could break whatever friendship and acceptance that she had with people as he wasn't exactly the most liked professor in the castle.

Thankfully the trio took the bait, moving on to talk about Neville in other classes and comparing the way he performed in those to others. It seemed that the classes he was most relaxed in – though he never seemed to fully relax or have confidence in anything – he did seem to do better in. However the boys weren't convinced that the brain could affect someone so much.

Their conversation was ended quickly upon the announcement that supper was to be served shortly. No one was going to miss supper that day, since it was the day that the champions were to be picked for the schools. The trio were no different, as all three of them quickly packed up their bags and made quick good-byes to Nakia before hurrying off, leaving her in the library alone to put her her things.

Unlike the students, she didn't have much care for the event. While she thought that the entire thing was interesting, she wasn't looking forward to having to spend any more time in the presence of Karkaroff than she absolutely had to. As long as the tournament was going on, the vile man was going to be lurking about the castle, though.

Just as she was about to resign herself to her fate, she was caught off guard to find Severus waiting for her by the table where her things were, waiting for her return as she'd gone off to put up some books.

"I thought that I'd walk you to the Great Hall, that way if you run into Karkaroff there is someone else there to act as a buffer." He stated coolly in quick explanation, though what should have sounded like a sweet offer came out a scoffing insult from him. Nakia couldn't help but smile though, seeing the offer as what it was – Severus thinking about her.

Grabbing her bag she slung it over her shoulder and let him lead her out of the room with a hand on her back. Surprisingly he didn't remove his hand as they walked through the castle towards the Great Hall, though he did remove it upon reaching the room.

The students from the other schools had quickly found seats at the Hogwarts house tables and were chattering among themselves and the Hogwart students. The girls had taken up seats at the Ravenclaw table, which didn't surprise Nakia that much, and the boys had taken up seats at the Slytherin table, which again didn't surprise her much. The headmistress and headmaster of the two school were joined up at the staff table with the three judges for the event, meaning the staff table had been expanded to fit the extra five seats. Thankfully, as Severus and her were the last ones to get there staff wise, the two empty seats were next to each other and on the opposite end of the table as where Karkaroff had taken seat. Judging by the amused smile Dumbledore sent her, he had something to do with that.

The mean was pleasant enough, Nakia finding conversation with Sprout who was seated on the other side of her. Severus was being anti-social as normal, but she did get him to talk about what their lesson plan was for over the weekend, though he did point out that it was unfair that she got heads up on her lessons while the students of Hogwarts didn't. That just made her laugh.

By the end of the meal the entire room was restless, though, the light conversation that had been going on not having done much to dispell the excitement that had been mounting throughout the day. So, after dessert, when Dumbledore stood up the entire room easily fell silent.

He didn't waste much time with his speech as he stood next to the Goblet of Fire. Everyone sat with baited breath, though, as he turned his eyes towards the Goblet and raised a hand. With a flicker the blue fire sparked red and a piece of paper floated down to Dumbledore's outstretched hand. The headmaster carefully read the paper as the students and professors alike awaited nervously. Looking up he motioned towards where the Drumstrang boys were sitting. "The champion for Drumstrang...Viktor Krum!" He announced with a bellowing voice.

The boys shook hands with and patted the other male who stood up for the school. His nose look like it had been broken and his features were harsh but smug as he left the group and headed to stand up front to await the next champion called.

Dumbledore turned back to the goblet and with another spit of fire it expelled another parchment that he snatched out of the air. "Champion for Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour!"

A golden blond haired girl dressed in the airy robes of the Beauxbaton school stood up with a smile as her fellow students clapped for her. Every boy in the room watched as she made her way to the front to stand next to the other Champion, her hands gracefully clutched in front of her as she awaited the third, and final, champion to be called.

When the excitement died down a little, the Hogwart's headmaster turned back towards the goblet once more. Yet again it spit red and threw out a slightly singed piece of parchment in which he read. With a smile he announced to the room, "Cedric Diggory!"

The hufflepuff house stood with a cheer as the Hogwart's champion was hugged, patted on the back, and had his hand shook by what seemed like the entire Hogwarts student body as he made his way up front. However, just the Goblet's fire started to die down and Dumbledore started to announce that it was time for the students to head off to bed, the unexpected happened.

With a loud puff and a brilliant spark of color, the Goblet spit out another name.

The entire room went dead silent as Dumbledore carefully caught the paper out of the air and looked it over. With a grim face he looked up and scanned the room before his eyes caught the pair that he seemed to have been searching for. "Harry Potter." He didn't have to yell it for it to be heard over the silence.

Chatter broke out across the Great Hall at the name. The Drumstrang headmaster and champion and the Beauxbaton's Headmistress and champion were obviously distressed as well as they all started to try to talk at once. Accusations were already flying through the room as well.

Sucking in a breath, Nakia cast a glance up at Severus, who'd stood as soon as the name has passed through the headmaster's lips. Reaching out, she caught her husband's attention with a gentle tug at his robe sleeve. "Severus...I'm not sure I understand. I thought that each school was to only have one champion."

Dark eyes darted down to her, the rage contained in them made her flinch even though she knew that it wasn't directed towards her. "Yes. Each school is suppose to only have one champion, which is why it's called the Tri-Wizard Tournament; only three champions normally compete. I cannot believe that yet again Potter is getting into yet another situation in which he cannot handle, I cannot believe the nerve on that boy." He ground out even as the headmaster tried to sooth the chatter of the room.

Eventually the four champions, the respective heads of schools, and the house heads were taken to a room off to the side of the Great Hall to talk. Almost as soon as the door was closed everyone exploded again, talking about how it was unfair and how Harry should not be allowed to compete in the tournament or the other schools should be allowed a second champion.

It was all Nakia could do to watch as Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to calm everyone down, though the argument went as far as to suggest that Dumbledore's magic had gone too weak to put up the age line used for the goblet. When everyone finally had calmed down was when the headmistress of Beauxbaton noticed her.

"What is this?" She exclaimed, her accent not having gotten any lighter from her outrage. "Yet another student from Hogwarts? You are too lax with your students, Dumbly-dore, you must keep them out from where they should not be!"

Though she had been content to sit back and watch them work things out, Nakia bristled at the tone and implications that the headmistress had made about him. Doing her best to stay calm, though, she plastered on a smile and inclined her head slightly. "I do not believe that introductions have been made. I'm Nakia and I'm not exactly a student per say."

The headmistress scoffed and wrinkled her nose even as Karkaroff chuckled and shot her a nasty look. "An American! That is even worse. Why must you allow such riff raff into your beautiful school, Dumbly-dore? First you let his lying, cheating boy who has tricked his way into the tournament attend your school and now you allow a crude American girl stay as well." She scoffed, and while her words were nasty, Nakia found that her french accent made them seem beautiful, though pompous.

As beautiful as her accent made the words, though, Nakia bristled even further, her tempter slipping as her eyes narrowed. Before she could say anything, though, a large hand slid across the nape of her neck and took a firm grip.

Her eyes relaxing, she glanced up to Severus who was standing behind her with a deep set scowl and glaring black eyes. Without really understanding why she relaxed further upon seeing him and the scorn that he was directing toward the giant of lady. Thinking about it, though, she realized that she was finding herself relaxing more when he was around and she found the weight of his hand on the back of her neck more reassuring than the best defense spell.

Before anyone of the Hogwarts staff could come to her defense he spoke up, his voice darkened with a snarl. "It would not be wise to say such things in this castle, Madam Maxime. If you must address Nakia again at any point, I'd advise you to address her as Mrs. Snape as otherwise you risk being more crude than you have already proven yourself to be."

His words had opposite effects on Nakia and the headmistress. Madam Maxime's eyes seemed to grow impossibly wide at knowing that she'd insulted the wife of a man who was known for not only his impressive potion skills but also his dueling skills. Nakia, though, couldn't help the pleased smile from spreading across her face knowing that such a man was her husband. She had to admit that now the title of Mrs. Snape didn't seem to bad to hear, in fact it was almost pleasant.

For the rest of the meeting Severus didn't move his hand, though he did relax his hold slightly as Nakia found herself leaning more into his hold. It wasn't until they were all dismissed that he let his grip loosen and slide away from her neck, though he made sure that she was standing up on her own before he moved away from her.

Shooting Harry a sympathetic look, as throughout the entire meeting it had seemed like no one had lightened up any about his having been made a champion, she followed her husband out of the room and down the hall. She'd zoned in and out for most of the meeting, knowing that her presence hadn't been needed at it. The only reason that she'd gone was that Severus had indicated with a hand that he had wanted her to join him in the briefing room. Once they'd returned to their rooms she asked him about that.

"Why did you want me to be there? I think if anything it caused more problems than not seeing as everyone was rather heated about the whole Harry Potter issue. You didn't have to say those things to Madam Maxime either, though the words were appreciated." She pointed out, taking her seat in front of the fire as was their routine in the evening. Unlike normal, though, Severus didn't go get his glass of whiskey, instead taking his seat and angling his body so he was slightly facing her.

He didn't answer her right away, studying her face for a moment with a slight frown before he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Do you remember that day in the kitchens, when I found you dancing to some song in your head?"

Curious as to what he was getting at, as that particular memory didn't seem to have anything to do with what she was talking about, she nodded slowly.

"That day I realized something. While you might have a past that has many similarities to my own, the path you have taken lends you vulnerable to attacks like the one Madam Maxime posed. While I am not inclined to let my possessions come to harm to begin with, that moment made me realize that I'd need to be extra careful when it came to you. While you can take care of yourself, as I'm sure you had to learn how to do, you chose not to in many situations." He explained, making her blink in surprise. After the previous night she'd known that he'd figured out the way that she dealt with her past was through her smiles and words, but she hadn't realized that he'd known for so long nor that he'd taken such consideration of the fact.

At her silence, Severus smirked as if he'd won something before he answered her other question. "As to why I had to go with me...I did not wish to find you in the same state as I did this past night. By forcing you to stay next to me it ensured that you did not drink yourself stupid again and it also allowed me the chance to prove my point to you."

Nakia couldn't help the blush that spread up to her cheeks at the reminder of the previous night and her haphazard drinking. She'd known when she'd picked up the bottle that it had been a bad idea, but she hadn't cared about it at the time. A full day later and she thoroughly regretted her decision to drink, though it had led to one of the most peaceful nights sleep that she'd had in many, many years.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say after that point. However, Severus didn't seem to care to sit there for long that night. Normally they didn't speak much in the evenings past the pleasantries and her inquiring after his classes, but the selection of the champions had taken up a great deal of their time and he wasn't willing to sit and aimlessly stare at the fire. Much to Nakia's surprise, though, he didn't grunt his usual good night and disappear into his bedroom as he did every night when he went to bed ahead of her.

With his smooth, long gate he was in front of her before she realized what was happening and had bent down with his hands braced on the arm rests of her chair. Briefly it reminded her of the first time they had kissed, but the idea quickly fluttered away as soon as it had come. The pensive, desperate unsureness that had been in his eyes the first time wasn't there, replaced with a cool predatory look that pinned her to her chair. Unlike the first time she also found herself tilting her head and bringing herself closer to him with her arms around his neck as he leaned in and as their lips brushed against each others her eyes slid closed.

At the gentle contact of their lips, he seemed to let out a growl and a hand darted up to tangle tangle in the base of her braid, jerking her head forward. The gentle kiss turned bruising as he held her where he wanted her, sucking and biting gently until she parted her lips to let him deepen the kiss further.

Part of her screamed that she should push him away, that the kiss was too demanding and too possessive. Instead she found that one of her hands slid down from his neck to clinch tightly, desperately to the front of his robes, almost trying to hold him in place so he would not retreat. While they had shared many of kisses over the past month since she'd brought up the marriage decree to him, none of them had been like this one. Before they'd been careful, calculating and while some had been deep none of them had been so possessive and demanding before.

For a few moments it was a battle of the wills, each trying to get the upper hand in their private duel. Severus ended up the victor as with a sharp tug at her hair where his hands were tangled, she relaxed under his hold, melting back into his hold and letting him take control of the kiss.

After what felt like the most pleasant hours, Severus pulled back, a smirk on his face as he glanced down at her kiss bruised lips.

"I trust that you shall have no night terrors tonight. Sleep well." he chuckled before untangling his fingers and slipping away from her hold, letting Nakia fall back onto the bed with a soft thump as she stared after him.

She didn't know what to think about what had happened once more. This time though she wasn't left thinking just about the kiss that they had shared. As she watched him retreated into his bedroom, she was left thinking about how she hadn't wanted the kiss to end, but also how she hadn't wanted him to go to his separate room.

He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. That night she didn't have a single night terror about her past, even though she'd spent more time than she'd care for with Karkaroff. While her night wasn't restful, it had been spent instead dreaming of what could have happened had Severus not pulled away from their kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: When you read this chapter please keep in mind that I am writing this based of memory for the most part. This part of the book (and movies) has always been sketchy for me. I know that many people will just think "well why don't you just look it up!". Here's why: I'm reading the series to my daughter and we're on the FIRST book. I'm a little OCD about reading books, I have to read them in order and since we're on the first I can't bring myself to pull out the fourth book. With the movies...my daughter isn't quite a year old yet and I don't think I want her watching the movies (the difference between the books and the movies for her is that with the books it's her imagination that does all the visualizations so she can make it as innocent as she want while with the movies she's suck with what they show and not all of it would be very friendly for kids her age). So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't freak out if this scene isn't 100% accurate...it's VERY hard to get a fanfic to be that accurate to begin with and I'm doing the best I can with what I have.**_

_**If someone has an idea of how I can edit the chapter to make it more accurate for the picking of the champions please feel free to PM me (as long as you're polite about it I am willing to hear out any suggestions you might have and will take it all into serious consideration). Keep in mind though that I am the one penning the story and while I am looking for help to try to keep this accurate, I'm not going to go out of my way to make ONE PERSON happy about the entire story. Thank you.**_


End file.
